Interdimensional Relapse
by Sarge Ray
Summary: A new evil has arrived at Hyrule and it will take more than just the Hero of Time to stop it. Heroes from across the universe will fight it. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new Evil Rising**

In the land of Hyrule, a mysterious shadow leapt into the Temple of Time and stealthily snuck past anyone protecting it. Strangely, he looked at them before proceeding and licked his lips.

"Flesh…" He murmured, "But I have more important things to do."

The shadow quietly crept into the temple and leapt down from the ceiling. A guard there got a good look at him and ordered him to halt. The shadow simply swiped him and left five gashes across his face.

"Scum." The figure said as it trudged off, licking the blood off his fingers with the injured guard unconscious behind him.

The Door of Time was in the way, but he had no problem handling this. He took out a small sphere and threw it down on the ground. In a puff of black smoke, he vanished and reappeared behind the door. He strode up to the pedestal of time with the Master Sword in it and got to work..

"Maju, Maju, Maju." Murmured the figure while opening a bottle and sprinkling the contents on the Master sword.

"If my plan is to succeed," Said the shadow, "I'll need this blade."

The shadow slowly brought up the Master sword, which was covered with a black aura, and made a slash in the air with it. An unusual portal opened up and the shadow started cackling like a raven.

"Soon all will kneel," Said the figure, throwing off a cloak, "Before me, Lord Concolor!"

This "Concolor" appeared to be a man. But this "man" had reddish-silver hair like a cougar. His fingernails were long and pointed so that they looked like claws. His teeth were also slightly longer than yours or mine. Therefore, they looked like fangs. His eyes were yellow and his ears were pointed, making him even look like a cougar.

Suddenly the mysterious portal closed and the person called Concolor gave off a defeated "No" as he put the now aura-less Master sword back into the pedestal. Concolor turned tail and stalked away. His plan had failed so he would try again later.

"Great! Now, chaos will begin." Concolor cursed, stepping on the unconscious guard.

Miles away, Link woke with a start. He was gasping for breath and sweating like he emerged from a desert.

"It was just a nightmare," he thought to himself, "Just a nightmare."

That morning, he went to a tower to talk with Rauru.

"Hmm..." Said the Sage of Light, "Premonitions, you say? Exactly, what are the contents of your dreams?"

"Some cat-like guy, said his name was Concolor. The Master sword, only it was covered with a black aura. And a multi-colored portal." Link continued.

"Hmm..." Said Rauru, with closed eyes. "My best guess is that something terrible is about to happen to this mythic blade. As for reasons, I don't know."

Link turned to leave, but the Light Sage stopped him.

"I have something for you." Rauru said as rummaged through his pocket.

He handed Link an unusual object, it kind of looked like a protracter, but it had numbers and an unusual thing that looked like a hand from a clock. Link began to inspect it when Rauru spoke again.

"This is called a Dimensional Scale. It will tell you whenever someone or something is coming from a world other than Hyrule." Rauru explained in his usual wise tone.

"Alright," Link answered, pocketing the Scale, "I'll try to look out for anything strange."

Then he left the tower, not knowing what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Blue Wonder**

A few weeks after Link had the dream, the Dimension Scale started to act up. The Scale pointed to Gerudo Fortress.

"Looks like we have our first visitor." Link said as he ran off as fast as his legs would carry him.

When Link got there, a strange portal opened up and a mysterious blue figure came out. It apparently had been knocked out.

"What's this?" Link asked.

The blue thing tried to get up, but fell back down, truly unconscious.

Link took the blue thing to his house on the edge of the Kokiri Forest. This was something Link had never seen before in his life. It was about four feet tall, had spiky blue fur, and the only pieces of clothing were gloves and shoes. It had ears, but they were on top of his head, not on the sides like other people he'd seen, and it had a long, black nose. Link guessed it was some kind of animal, but it was unlike any animal he'd ever seen. He wondered if it was semi-intelligent or even…fully sentient.

Link began to nurse the thing back to normal. He was working on soup when he heard a groan, a gasp, and a "zoom" sound. Link turned around to see that the thing had vanished. Link looked out the window, and saw some tracks on the ground. He wondered where the creature had gone. His best guess: about waist-deep in trouble. He swore that he wouldn't rest until the weird animal was found.

He was on the Hyrule Field and did an old trick. By putting one of his ears to the ground, he heard something pounding the ground at a remarkable rate.

"He can't be heavier than 70lbs and with short legs…he's running at over 100 miles an hour. He should be around here right about…"

The unusual animal trampled Link, leaving him about two inches in the ground. Link got up with dirt on his face.

"Now. I hope my bones knit quickly." He finished.

Link looked over to see a blue streak, and it was already coming back at him.

"Freeze!" Commanded Link…before the creature bowled him over again.

The thing was coming back, this time Link pulled out his sword and commanded "Hold it!"

The thing instantly froze in place.

"Now…" Said Link, "I'm going to put away my sword, and when I do, I want you to sit down and tell me who you are! Understand?"

The thing nodded.

The creature sat down, then Link asked, "Who or what are you?"

"Well…" Said the thing, "You definitely know I'm not human, so for the 'What' I'm a hedgehog."

"What's a hedgehog?" Asked Link.

"Never mind." Said the claimed hedgehog, "And as for the 'Who' I'm Sonic."

"Hmm." Said Link, "And what made you decide to try and trample me until I was six feet underground?"

"I didn't know where I was, so I accidentally trampled you." Sonic apologized.

"I could've used that information a little earlier." Said Link as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Sonic said in a "could be worse" tone, "I might've thought you were one of Eggman's useless lackeys."

"What's an Eggman?" Asked Link.

"Drop it." Said Sonic.

Just then, something dropped as if from nowhere. It had green, scaly skin and a tail like a whip. It was something like a Lizalfo, but it was a little more iguana-like. Strangely, and unlike a Lizalfo, it spoke.

"It is on Lord Concolor's orders to kill this thing! Don't interfere!" It hissed.

Sonic flinched as he said, "KILL ME?!"

The lizard charged at such high speed that Link didn't even have time to move. It tried to grab Sonic, but the hedgehog simply seized the lizard's neck and spun like a wheel. Sonic spun all the way from the lizard's front all the way to his back, causing the reptile to fall forward. The lizard spun and actually caught Sonic with its tail.

"Oh, that was a cheap shot." Sonic said as he got back up.

"DIE HEDGEHOG!" The lizard said as he leapt into the air for a flying kick.

The lizard barely landed when Link got in front of it and swung his sword at it. The lizard leapt backward, but he didn't even land when Sonic was behind it and kicked it in the back. The lizard fell on its face and struggled back on its feet. Link raised the sword above his head and tried bringing it down on the lizard's head. The lizard had already gotten up and dashed away before Link even swung.

"You'll have to do better than that to hit me, upstart weakling." The lizard hissed.

However, this taunt proved to be a mistake he would regret forever. The minute he stopped speaking, Link had crossed the distance and swung his sword. The lizard flipped away, but Link was already there to meet him and brought his sword in a vertical slash. The lizard tried ducking, but the sword still caught him in the shoulder, leaving a large gash. The lizard touched his wound and snarled in pure hatred. The lizard then made a fatal error, he leapt into the air and tried to drop kick Link. However, Link simply leapt to the side and the lizard missed. The minute it landed and tried getting up, Link put his sword through the creature's abdomen. The lizard's eyes widened and he gave his death rattle before slumping to the ground.

Sonic wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed.

"Whew! What a hassle." He said as he got a breather.

"Well, Sonic," Link suggested as he put his sword away, "I think we should get you in the Hylian guest-book, for visitors only."

"WHAT!?" Sonic said with surprise, "You mean I'm stuck here forever!?" 

"Well, seeing as you're not from this world, and I have no idea whatsoever where you come from, we'll have to get you adjusted to Hyrule." Link said, casually.

Sonic gave a sigh and said, "Might as well enjoy my stay here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The little red Plumber**

A few days after Sonic came into Link's world, the Scale started to act up again. It pointed to Lake Hylia.

"Uhh…Link? What is that?" Sonic asked as he pointed at the Dimensional Scale.

"This? It's the same thing I found you with. You didn't come from Hyrule, but I think there are other places other than your world." He answered.

"Well, if that's the answer, I'm heading for this lake." Sonic answered as he took something like a sprinter's stance.

Without warning, Sonic took off like a rocket and Link was once again surprised at the hedgehog's speed. He couldn't catch Sonic even if he was on top of his mount, Epona.

When Link got to Lake Hylia, Sonic was waiting for him and tapping his foot.

"Well, it's about time you got here. I guess many people here are a little…slow." Sonic said.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Link asked, slightly ticked off.

"Well, it's obvious that I'm faster than most things in this world. Oh well, I think I can live with it." Sonic said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Link was about to go sulk off when the portal opened up and a strange, little man fell into the water with a SPLASH.

"Oh, there's the newcomer." Link said as he looked up.

Link instantly threw on the Zora tunic he had picked up from under the ground near his treehouse and was about to dive in when he noticed Sonic wasn't coming with him.

"Sonic, are you coming?" Link asked.

"Nah. I may run fast, but I swim like a stone. I gotta sit this one out." Sonic answered, somewhat sheepishly.

Link dove under the water, saw the little man, grabbed him by his overalls, and heaved him up out of the water. However, Sonic was still on land, not even going into the shallows.

"Sonic!" Link shouted as soon as he got out of the water "Why didn't you help me?!"

"Uh…" Said Sonic "It's because I don't like the water. Shallow or deep."

"WHAT!?!" Link shouted at the top of his voice.

Link and Sonic began to start pump the water out of the little man's lungs. Link began using his hands, but failed.

"Let me have a try at that." Sonic said.

The blue hedgehog got on top of Mario and began to stomp very quickly. When they finished, the man burped.

"Well," The little man said in an Italian accent, "Better out than in."

"Who are you?" Link asked, the same quizzical look on his face from when he met Sonic.

"Who am I?" Asked the little man, "Why, It's-a me Mario!"

"Mario…" Said Link "No, doesn't ring a bell."

Mario fell face-flat on the ground and asked, "I suppose blue boy over here doesn't know who I am either."

"Nope." Sonic answered.

Mario got up, looked around, and saw this place was unfamiliar to him. "Where they hey am I?" He asked, "And who's elf-boy?"

Link turned red with fury, but calmed down and simply replied, "I advise you not call me that."

"Why?" Mario asked.

Link rummaged around in his pockets and held out a pictograph he took in Termina.

Mario's face turned pale as Link told him, "This is what someone looked like when they got on my bad side."

Mario gulped so hard he probably would've swallowed a grapefruit.

Just then, something came out of a similar portal, but it wasn't another character. It was a strange creature. It looked something like a humanoid cobra and emitted a loud hiss. It then spoke in a quiet voice that seemed similar to that very same hiss.

"If that lousy lizard failed to kill these trespassers, I'll gladly fill in!"

The snake then drew a large dagger and leapt into the air with stunning speed. He flipped right over Link and Sonic and right at Mario. He raised the dagger into the air and thrust it at Mario. However, Mario leapt into the air and the dagger only hit thin air. The snake turned around and saw Link rushing at him, sword-drawn. He quickly parried the blade with his own and punched Link across the face. He then heard something rush at him and opened his mouth. A kind of yellow liquid came out of his fangs and shot something behind him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Sonic cried.

The yellow stuff had hit him right in the eyes and Sonic fell to the ground, trying to get the stuff out. The yellow liquid was the venom of a Spitting Cobra and Sonic was beginning to get splitting headaches and his whole body felt tingly. That is until the cobra kicked him in the face. Sonic tumbled like a ball and lay on his back, unable to move. The venom was not fatal, but it was enough to keep his nervous system from functioning properly.

"You're next." The snake said as he glared at Mario.

The snake shot venom at Mario, aiming for his eyes, but Mario leapt into the air. The snake leapt into the air and caught him in midair with a flying kick. Mario fell on his back and rolled just in time for the serpent man to sink his venom fangs into the ground. Mario quickly got to his feet and punched the snake in the stomach.

"Why you filthy, little…" The snake cursed as he ran at the super plumber again.

The strange new creature struck at Mario like a rattlesnake again, but missed and Mario put his hand forward and shot a fireball at it. The snake leapt to the side, missing the fireball by inches, even feeling its heat near its constrictor-like tail. The snake struck again, but it proved a mistake. Mario had produced a large hammer and had heaved it over his head. The minute the snake struck, its head was just near the ground and Mario brought the hammer down with a CRUNCH. The snake's body twitched uncontrollably for a few seconds, but then fell limp. Mario lifted the hammer and saw the snake's skull was crushed flat. The creature was dead.

Link got up from his tussle and looked at Sonic, who wasn't moving, but he was indeed breathing. He checked the hedgehog's pulse and then came to a conclusion.

"He's been injected with cobra venom." Link told Mario.

Link remembered a time in his childhood when his friend Saria got bit by a cobra. She was in exactly the same condition as Sonic. Link remembered just what to do. He pulled out a bottle full of a red, syrupy stuff and opened Sonic's mouth. He poured the stuff in and Sonic let out a loud gasp of breath.

"I don't know what kind of cobra that was, but I don't wanna get bitten again!" Sonic said.

He tried to sit up, but almost collapsed. Fortunately for him, Link was there and caught him. Sonic chuckled slightly.

"Okay, sudden movement: bad." Sonic said as he put his arm around Link's shoulder and allowed the hylian to carry him.

"Uh, where am I?" Mario asked, breaking everything up.

"You're in for a bit of a story, buddy." Link said.

Link told Mario everything from the strange dream he had to him coming into this world.

"Well," Said Mario "I guess I'll have to get used to Hyrule instead of Mushroom Kingdom."

"True." Said Link, "Might as well get ya' signed up."

"I hope he doesn't get the kind of greeting I did." Said Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Assault!**

When Link was having Mario checked in, he felt some of the hair on the back of his neck stand-up, like something was watching him. He (temporarily) convinced himself, he was safe. He had no idea of the nightmare beast that stalked him, a creature that could already taste his flesh, and it found Link good to eat.

When Link, Mario, and Sonic had just left the castle, it was dusk and the dim light was beginning to become prominent. Just then, Mario heard a rustling in the bushes and his head almost turned a hundred and eighty degrees.

"Hey," Mario asked suspiciously, "What was that?"

"Nothin'. " Answered Sonic, trying to be assuring. "Probably just a squirrel."

"Oh, really?" Another voice asked.

Without warning, something leapt out of nowhere and attacked Link, but he ducked just in time. When the hylian hero got up, his attacker turned around, revealing a familiar cat-like face.

"Ah," It said, "Link. I expected someone of your skill to be a man instead of a mere brat."

"Who are you?" Link shouted

"I," Said the thing "am Lord Concolor!"

Something stirred in Link's memory. It was the exact same creature from the dream he had a few days ago.

"But we can introduce ourselves later. Right now, I have business to take care of." Concolor growled as he smiled, baring his fangs.

Concolor advanced on Link, but Mario and Sonic got in the way.

"Listen, Con-whatever-your-name-is, if you want Link, you'll have to come through US." Mario said, defensively.

Concolor scowled at this, but it quickly turned into a toothy smile as he said, "Very well."

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Said Sonic, with a cocky grin on his face.

He started running in place--a sign that he was ready for a fight.

Mario took out a hammer from his pocket and threw it at the cat creature, but Concolor dodged it like it was in slow motion. Mario stood there, transfixed at what Concolor just did.

"You'll have to better than that, Plumber!" Concolor snapped as he planted a foot in Mario's face.

Sonic started spinning really quickly, but he got the same results as Mario's hammer. He also got grabbed by the leg and hurtled right into Mario.

"You missed, hedghog!" Concolor sneered.

Link threw a bomb, but Concolor grabbed it and threw it to parts unknown. Another bomb was tossed only to end up shredded by the two-inch claws. He then took those very claws and put five huge gashes across Link's chest. Link was knocked to the ground and Mario had just gotten Sonic off him. Mario threw a punch, but Concolor grabbed him by the hand.

"You're no lion! You're just a little kitty!" Mario said with frustration.

Concolor began to apply pressure to Mario's hand and Mario was beginning to kneel in pain. Mario felt like Concolor would break his hand if it kept up.

"If I'm no king of the jungle, why are you on your knees before me?" Concolor asked before he tossed Mario away yet again.

Link came again, this time with his sword and swung only to miss the catlike assailant like a fly he longed to swat. Concolor then seized Link by the throat and threw him to join Sonic and Mario on the ground.

"I knew it." Said the cat-like creature "You're not this 'almighty hero'. It turns out you're just a HARMLESS LITTLE boy!"

That made Link mad. When Sonic and Mario came to, they began fighting very differently. Sonic began spinning again, Link got his Gilded Sword, and Mario had fireballs in his hands.

Link gave Concolor a beginning slash. Concolor dodged, but when he landed, Sonic was there to meet him. Concolor had to jump again to evade Sonic's spin attack, but Mario caught him in midair with a kick to the stomach. He had the wind knocked out of him and fell to the ground without even attempting to catch himself. Then, Link and his friends caught up to him and attacked when he was getting up. Link's sword grazed Concolor's shoulder just when Mario virtually burned the cat. Before Concolor had time to react, something like a blue cannonball collided with his back. Concolor was knocked down and had a nasty gash, a bad burn, and a virtually snapped spine. He had no choice now, he knew they would have to meet again some other time. However, he wasn't acting like a snarling animal like Ganondorf would usually do, he was somewhat calm like a good sport after losing.

"I've underestimated you, Link. I look forward to the day we really fight. We'll meet again and when that happens, I will be victorious." Concolor said in a calm tone, before he lept into the sky and vanished completely.

Mario was deeply satisfied and Sonic was equally proud.

"Yeah! We showed that guy we mean business!" Sonic said, very pumped up.

"Yeah," Mario said, virtually puffing out his chest, "This is truly a victory."

"A 'Victory'?" Said Link "I think that this is only a taste of what's coming. I have a bad feeling that we haven't seen the last of him…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Two in one**

After that squabble with Concolor, Link spent a few calm days with his new buds. Until one day his Interdimensional Scale virtually went off the chart somewhere near Death Mountain.  
They ran off (Sonic got there first of course, but he went back for his friends) and they saw a portal spit something out.

The thing that fell out appeared to be humanoid, but there was definitely something different. He had a man's body, but had a bushy tail and a doglike head with pointed ears. Link ran up to him and saw that he wasn't unconscious. He was on his feet and looked like someone was after him.

"Hey, buddy. Welcome to Hyrule." Link called.

The creature simply stared at him and commanded, "Get out of here!"

Link was confused and asked, "Hey, what's your problem?"

"Something's come with me. Something bad." The thing answered.

It was obviously a male and had thoughts identical to man.

However, before Link could think it out, he asked, "What?"

Link's answer came when a large portal came up and a giant thing came out. It was over two stories tall, forty feet long, and weighed between five and eight tons. It had two powerful back legs, but its forelimbs were feeble and had only two fingers. Its skull was deep and had heavy jaw muscles. The mouth was packed with sharp teeth, each one the size of a steak knife. Its tail was long and thick and its neck was also thick to support its large skull. It opened its mouth and let out a roar that could be heard all the way in Gerudo fortress.

"OH NO! A redeye!" The thing screamed in fear.

Link backed off slightly. This thing was bigger than any dodongo and probably would have eaten one for breakfast, even King Dodongo. Yet, the thing that came out of the portal didn't cower from it. Instead, he took out a staff and took a combat stance. Link thought this thing was crazy, he was going to fight this dinosaur with a little stick? However, before Link had time to react, the redeye charged.

The dinosaur took off on a run at well in excess of twenty-five miles per hour in an attempt to squash the creature. More amazingly, the foxlike thing got out of the way just before a massive foot stomped on the ground in which, seconds ago, he was standing. Unfortunately, this thing wasn't going for the fox, it was after Link. It lowered its head and tried to snap at Link, but he quickly rolled away and struck it with his sword. The massive dinosaur grunted in surprise with a gash on his nose. It shook its head and went for Link again, but Link got out of the way again. Unfortunately, Mario happened to be behind him.

The thing grabbed Mario in its mouth and swallowed him whole just before Mario said, "Mama Mia!"

For one second, time froze and the Redeye saw Link standing there. He took him for a good prey item as it thundered after him, snarling madly. The redeye's steps quaked the ground as it opened its mouth to swallow Link whole.

"Here I come!" A cocky voice called.

Link turned and saw something like a blue cannonball collide with the redeye's side. The dinosaur stumbled slightly, but didn't fall. He regained his balance and went for Link again, but the hylian ran to the side and stuck his sword in the redeye's toe. The massive animal growled in pain and stomped the ground a bit in an attempt to get the sword out of its foot. The redeye soon forgot about the pain and went for Link again. Link almost faced a bloody death, but the foxlike person tackled him to the ground in order for the Redeye's jaws to miss by inches.

"MOVE IT!" The thing ordered as the Redeye made a wide turn to come back on a full assault.

The fox used the stick he was wielding and sprayed some kind of mist at the ground. The ground got covered in a sheet of ice that, when the redeye stepped on it, caused it to slip and lose its balance.

The t-rex landed on its side and Link saw it open and close its mouth in frustration. The idea struck him before he even thought about it. He grabbed a bomb from his sack and tossed it in the Redeye's mouth. The dinosaur swallowed it and let out a final roar of defeat before its stomach exploded. A few seconds later, Link saw Mario come out of the stomach, covered in guts and soot. Link saw that and chuckled slightly.

"Uh, hehehe. Oops." He said nervously.

Then he turned to the fox-thing. Link walked over to him and said, "Thanks. If it wasn't for you, that monster would have eaten me." Link held out his hand and added, "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Link."

The thing shook his hand and said, "Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox."

"What's a star fox?" Link asked.

"Oh, brother." Fox said with a slight groan.

He was about to explain when Link shook his head.

"Talk later. We've got a kitty to track down." he added before Fox could answer.

Fox made a waving gesture with his hand and said, "Yeah. I don't know about you or who you're after, but this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Going ape**

After the little scuffle with the redeye, the group of four decided that it had been a long couple of days and that they needed a place to stay for a while.

"Any ideas?" Sonic asked with a shrug.

Link thought for a while, not even Mario making a little scuffle with Fox interrupted him. Then, after a minute or two, he snapped his fingers and said, "Why not the place I grew up? Kokiri Forest."

"Koka-whoodi-whati?" Mario sputtered.

Link smacked himself in the forehead and said in a slow tone as though Mario were stupid, "Ko-ki-ri Fo-rest! DO…YOU…UNDER-STAND?"

Mario blinked a few times and said, "Touchy."

A few minutes later, they found themselves at the forest. However, it was like a ghost town and so quiet you could hear an ant skitter.

"That's strange…" Link said in deep thought.

"What?" Fox asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Link turned and said, "Usually, you can see Kokiri running around and playing during the day. Now there's no one out."

"Maybe they left?" Sonic suggested.

"Nah. It's not them to leave this place. There's most likely something on the loose." Link corrected.

Sonic snapped his fingers with a quick, "Darn!"

After the little investigation, Link talked his friends into checking in houses. He decided to go into the first one in mind: Saria's.

He was about to go through the door when he told Mario, "Stay outside and keep watch."

Mario stood there, muttered under his breath, and stood outside with his arms folded.

Mario's muttering could only make out a few words, "…Get no respect, no respect at all."

Link walked through the door with Fox and Sonic and Saria was there to greet him. Link had to get down on his knees in order to hug his best friend, seeing he was twice as tall as Saria now.

"Link! Where have you been in the last three days?" She asked.

Then, she eyed the blue hedgehog and the fox, giving them quizzical looks.

"Who are they?" She asked as she pointed to them.

"Is something wrong with my face?" Sonic asked Fox, who simply shook his head, "Whew. For a moment I thought I had a zit."

Link chuckled, but then went back to Saria.

"It's a long story." Link told her and went to telling her.

I'm not going to bore you with this, so I'll tell you what happened OUTSIDE.

Mario was waiting outside for Link while whistling his theme song. Then, he heard a noise in the bush and turned to check it out. He felt something down his neck and slowly turned around. He came face-to-face with a six-foot, four hundred-pound gorilla staring right at him. Mario turned pale and didn't even have time to scream, because the ape grabbed him and slammed him on the ground to his left and right. The primate held Mario to the ground and began beating him up in a very wide variety of wrestling moves. The gorilla then began using Mario as a bouncy ball and even hit him with a chair it snatched. After the ape did everything he could think of, he hid and left Mario beat up and covered in dirt.

Back in the house, Saria now understood everything.

"Oh, I see. But where's the plumber?" Saria asked.

"Oh, he's outside keeping guard. By the way, why's everyone in their houses?" Link asked.

He had been waiting some time for an answer. When he did ask, Saria seemed somewhat frightened.

Saria gulped and said, "Link…There's a gorilla on the loose here. Mido went up to see it. The next day, he ended up in his house with bruises and a slight case of amnesia."

Link scoffed as he went outside and asked, "How bad could it be?"

They caught sight of Mario and Fox spoke up this time. "What happened to you? Did you step on a land mine?"

"What's a land mi…" Link began.

Before Link could react, he felt a large hand grip his arm. A few seconds later, he was being lifted off the ground and saw Saria next to him in a similar hand. Link turned and saw that this must have been the gorilla Saria was talking about. A minute later, he and Saria were tossed like footballs into the Lost Woods. They landed in the Sacred Forest Meadow and Link ended up landing on Saria. Link got up, apologized to Saria, drew his sword, and charged his way through the woods.

Fox and Sonic were standing in front of the big ape and it was amazing how much it looked like King Kong. Fox quickly began dialing on the small device on his wrist and Sonic had already made his escape in a sudden flash of blue light.

The gorilla said, "OOH! OOH OOH OOH! NECKTIE?!" because Fox had finished a translator.

"Necktie?" Fox asked.

The gorilla turned to Fox, grabbed him, and shouted, "WHERE IS IT?! Tell me or else!!!"

"Where's WHAT?!" Fox asked impatiently.

"Don't 'Where's what' me! I'm not some dopey little fox!"

Fox was somewhat hit by this and angrily said, "At least I don't wear my tie backwards."

Link had made his way out of the forest and saw the gorilla had his back turned to him.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill this ape for that." He growled.

Link raised his sword in attack and the ape turned to him and said, "Hey, pal!" in a rather happy tone.

Link was stunned. The gorilla smiled and painfully patted him on the back. Link hadn't felt like that since Darunia did something very similar.

"What did you do to him?" Link asked in shock.

Fox smiled and said, "He just wanted his necktie. It was on backwards."

The big primate then took Link's hand and squeezed so hard, it almost broke Link's hand.

"YEOWCH!" Link screamed.

The ape smiled and said, "Nobody likes a weak handshake. Sorry for tossing you like that. It was all blind rage. By the way, the name's Donkey Kong: DK for short."

Link silently cursed himself for not noticing the Dimensional scale going off. He then playfully slugged DK's arm. Unfortunately, DK didn't know his own strength when he did it. He slugged Link so hard that he fell in the water. Strangely, something came out with Link on its back. It had long jaws, armor-like scales on its back, and razor-sharp teeth. Link hopped off just when it opened its large jaws and they almost slammed shut on his leg. Out came a large crocodile and it was HUGE: more than twenty feet long. It didn't stop in the river, the minute Link landed on his stomach, the croc chased after him, sprawling on all fours like a lizard and exposing its leathery hide. It was about to snap him up for dinner when DK leapt into the air and put it in a headlock.

"DK, are you sure you know how to handle that?" Sonic asked, somewhat worried.

DK looked up from wrestling with the crocodile and answered Sonic while holding the jaws closed.

"Of course. I beat up crocodiles all the time."

After a long tussle with DK, the crocodile gave a hiss that sounded like, "Fine, I'll leave you alone" before lumbering off.

Link and friends would spend the night at Kokiri Forest. Now that the Kokiri had nothing to fear, they could go out when they could. Mario ended up in a bed next to Mido.

The Kokiri "Boss" turned and asked, "You too?"

"You wouldn't believe what he did to me." Mario answered.

"I'd like to thank that guy in the green, but I can't remember his name." Mido added.

"Oh, brother." Mario groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Shocking**

Link and friends now had a good bit of muscle with Donkey Kong on the team. Mario had recovered and didn't exactly trust the big primate. He did consider turning DK into a fur coat, but he said it out loud and the big ape happened to be in the room. They had to remain in Kokiri Forest for another day thanks to that.

An idea hit Link before he even thought of it and he blurted.

"Guys, I have a suggestion. How about I take you to meet someone?" Sonic looked rather confused.

"Well that depends. Who are we talkin' about?"

Link told everyone about the crown princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Fox grinned in agreement and Mario still had the look of confusion.

Link took notice of this and asked, "Something wrong, Mario?"

"Well, it's funny you should know a princess, because…"

Mario then told him of his girlfriend(?), Peach. Link simply blinked a few times and then scoffed.

"I see where this is going." Link said to himself.

A minute later, everyone had told each other of the adventures they had from Fox telling of exploring deep space to Sonic racing all over the world. After it was all said and done, they headed off for the castle.

They arrived at the castle and the guards took immediate notice of Fox, Sonic, Mario, and DK.

"Hey!" One of them shouted.

He lowered his spear at Mario, but DK got in the way and gave a formidable gorilla grunt. The guard backed down from either DK's huge size and strength or Link's explanation that they were friends. The guards still had their eye on the necktie-clad gorilla, but DK easily scared them away with the 'evil eye.'

Zelda was very happy to see Link (as usual) and gave him the usual embrace whenever he came to visit. However, she was curious about the others that were with him. Link was about to explain when the Interdimensional scale went off. Luckily for him, it was only a small portal. A portal opened up right in the castle and what came out surprised everyone.

It was small, yellow, and mouse-like in appearance. Its tail was shaped like a bolt of lightning and it had red cheeks. Its pointy ears were tipped with black and it had two brown stripes on its back. To Link, it looked like something from a fairytale told by the Great Deku Tree. As soon as it began to stir, it looked up at them with big, beetle-black eyes. Their look had full effect on Zelda and she melted.

"AWWW! It's so cute!" She squealed as she picked it up and hugged it.

Apparently, it didn't like that and its red cheeks began to glow electric blue. A minute later, electricity zapped Zelda the minute the creature let out a "PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!!!"

At first, Zelda just stood there with an annoyed animal in her arms, the next second, she was on the ground with wide eyes.

Fox typed in on the device on his wrist and asked the creature, "Now what was that all about?"

The rodent turned and responded, in plain English, "I don't know where I was or what happened. Got a problem with that?"

Everyone stared before Sonic said, "Whoa. And I thought Knuckles had a bad attitude."

"Who's Knuckles?" DK asked as he scratched his head.

"Never mind." Sonic apologized.

Link went over to the creature and asked calmly, "Excuse me, but what is your name?"

The thing blinked a few times and answered, "Pikachu."

Link then looked over at Zelda, who was sitting up, her hair standing out at odd angles.

Pikachu looked over and told him, "Oh, don't worry. I only used a little bit of electricity. Other than a bad hair day, she should be okay."

"Man, this took hours to comb down." Zelda moaned.

After everything was cleaned up, they ended up having dinner there. The only bad thing was that Donkey Kong was swinging on the chandelier like they were vines. He wouldn't get down even though Zelda ordered him to.

"Take it easy. He's an ape, you can't blame him." Fox stated.

After three whole minutes of yelling, the princess finally gave up. By the time Donkey Kong did come down, he ate virtually everything on his plate without even showing signs of being full.

After a good visit, everyone was out of the castle. Then, Fox's sharp eyes noticed that Link wasn't among them.

"Hey, blue blur, could you find Link for us?" The pilot asked.

"Oh, sure. I'll be right there." Sonic said in his usual cool guy response.

A minute later, he returned with Link and the hedgehog had a grin on his face.

"What was the holdup?" Pikachu asked with a great fleck of curiosity in his voice.

"Well I found him doing something." Sonic said casually.

Everyone gathered around him and asked in unison "What?"

Sonic smiled and said, "Sorry, my lips are zipped."

He then made the motion of zipping a zipper over his mouth and everyone let out a moan.

"Whew! That was a close one." Link thought to himself.

He thought for sure that his secret was out. However, it wouldn't be for long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chaos arises**

Somewhere in the Lost Woods, around the same time DK showed up, another portal had opened up. Out came three rather than two.

"There are now three things I don't understand here. One: What was that portal? Two: Where are we? And Three: Where's our house?!" This voice was deep and kinda scratchy/gravelly.

"Will you PLEASE stop freaking out and see if we can figure out what happened?" Another voice asked.

This one was also a male, but was much more serious-sounding and sounded a little younger.

"How are we supposed to do that?!" The scratchy voice asked in anger and frustration.

"Y'know, for a detective, you sure are clueless." The serious voice joked cruelly.

"GUYS! GUYS! We're on the worldwide web!" Yet another voice exclaimed. It was a kid's and it was high and energetic sounding.

Soon, the camera went around and saw a trio of people. One appeared to be crocodilian, the other looked like Sonic with the exception of a horn rather than a nose, and there was a small bumblebee thing buzzing around.

"Charmy, how can we be in this place and the worldwide web at the same time?" The crocodile asked.

"It's easy, Vector. Just look at the monitor." The bee answered.

Vector looked right at the camera and his mouth fell open.

"Wow! Espio, we gotta introduce ourselves if we're not to be confused!" Vector said, his eyes glimmering like water.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." was all the Sonic-thing said, "You go on, I'll do it later."

Vector stepped up to the camera, cleared his throat, and began his stuff.

"My name is Vector: Chief Detective extraordinaire. I may look big and tough, and in some ways, I am. But inside, I'm a big softie. I'm known for my sharp wit and-and…Ah, forget it. I ran out of stuff to say."

Vector then stormed away and the bee rushed in. He was about to introduce himself when the Sonic-thing pushed him out of the way.

"Save your breath, Charmy. My name is Espio, Espio the chameleon. I'm the stealth of this team. I'm swift, cunning, I'm also a ninja. You don't want to get me steamed or you get martial arts expert on you. I can also do this…"

He then turned invisible and visible again.

"Now you know who I am." He said as he moved away.

"Can I go on now?" The bee asked.

"Uhhh. Sorry, Charmy, the chapter ends in a few seconds." Vector answered.

Struck with tears, Charmy flew over to the camera and screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHAT?! NOOOOO!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chaotic case**

"Finally, we're back!" Charmy exclaimed.

The energetic bee was about to take his turn when Vector grabbed him by the head.

"Sorry, Charmy. You had your chance and you blew it." Vector told the ecstatic insect.

Charmy lowered his head and groaned. Espio turned visible in front of them and gave him results of when he was exploring.

"Well, guys. I now know that we're in some kind of forest and there doesn't appear to be any life anywhere." The lizard explained.

Vector scowled and shouted, "IT'S OBVIOUS WE'RE IN A FOREST!"

Espio felt like a strong wind was blowing against him, but he did nothing more than just stare at Vector.

"There's gotta be SOME people around here…" Vector said as he put a finger on his chin in thought.

He snapped his fingers and told Charmy to fly above them. Just when Charmy flew upward, Espio and Vector grabbed hold of him.

"HEY! You never told me you were hitching a ride!" Charmy yelled.

"Sorry, but I just HAVE to get outta here!" Vector apologized.

Charmy just growled and continued flying, muttering something about getting no respect.

After about half an hour of straining, Charmy finally found the way out of the Lost Woods. They landed and Vector saw the little village. It looked a lot like something he saw from a fairytale.

"Wow. Did we just warp into Snow White and the Seven dwarves?" Vector asked.

Espio rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible from under his breath.

"Vector, this isn't exactly the time to talk about classic movies." Espio reminded.

They soon came across Saria and decided they would ask her. These are the results.

Vector and friends rushed up to her and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, her skin turned pale and her eyes widened.

Vector then calmly asked, "Excuse me, young lady, I was wondering if I could ask ya' something."

Saria was surprised by the walking, talking crocodile and briskly replied, "If it's lunch, no." before running away.

Vector blinked a few times, shrugged, and asked, "What's her problem?"

Espio shrugged back and simply replied, "Looks like you scared her."

Vector shouted like last time except he said, "THAT PART WAS OBVIOUS!"

Just then, a portal opened up and Vector caught sight of it. When he did, his eyes sparkled at a beautiful thought.

His eyes widened and jumped at it, saying, "FINALLY! A WAY OUT!!"

Unfortunately, something happened to come out when Vector was two feet away. WHUMP! Something landed in Vector's front and Espio saw it all.

The thing that squashed Vector looked similar to McCloud who came earlier. Except it was female and had blue fur. She was taller than Vector and had landed face-first with Vector's front in hers.

"It's not a very pretty sight, boys." Vector warned.

The fox lady began to stir and Vector noticed her movement.

"Uh, miss? Would you mind getting off me?"

The lady heard the voice and quickly got up with a squash-nosed croc staring upward.

He put his snout back into place and asked, "So, who ARE you?" as he sat up.

The woman just stared at Vector, who immediately spoke up.

"It's impolite to stare." He informed.

"Well…My name is Krystal. A few hours ago, a friend of mine disappeared. I was about to search the system for him when this portal took me in. I guess I'm now here with you three."

Charmy had hearts in his eyes and his heart was thumping madly.

"She's pretty. Isn't she, Espio?" He slurred.

Espio saw Charmy doing this and smacked him across the face.

"Pay attention, Charmy. Krystal here has something for us to do." Espio reminded.

"OOH! OOH! Does that mean we're secret agents?!" Charmy asked excitedly.

"No." Espio answered, "She only has something for us to do."

Dollar signs showed up in Vector's eyes with a ka-ching and he said, "Don't worry, ma'am. I'll find this friend of yours if it kills me."

He then headed off to an opening and scared the life out of Mido. Vector then reappeared with a hand massaging his forehead. He ran into a wall in excitement.

"Ow. The exit's this way. C'mon, boys. We've got a friend to find!" He reminded. They were about to leave when Krystal stopped them.

"Wait, I think I should give you the description. He's a fox like I am, has orangish-yellow fur, around my age, and has a space suit on." She told them.

Vector gave the thumbs up and said, "Don't worry, lady. We'll find your friend."

The three then exited the forest and looked for their new mission.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The massive mix-up**

Link and his friends decided to stay in Hyrule field and figure out what they could do. Donkey Kong stayed awake to act as guard. Although Mario got on DK's nerves and the big ape started chucking barrels at the super plumber. They sat back, not a care in the world and were almost asleep when the following happened.

Somewhere in the bushes, Vector, Espio, and Charmy had found them.

Vector scratched his chin and then said, "Charmy, I'm gonna need my glasses."

Charmy took two glasses of water and handed them to Vector. He put them to his eyes and water poured out. Vector saw that everyone was different. Mario and DK looked like something from their arcade game, Link looked like he was from the first Zelda game, Fox was all N64-ish, Pikachu looked like his gameboy version, and Sonic looked a little goofy.

Vector threw the glasses away, turned to Charmy, and quietly shouted, "Not those glasses! Just gimme the binoculars."

Vector got the right binoculars and put them to his eyes.

He grinned and said, "Well, there's the fox we're lookin' for and…Well, if it isn't our old friend Sonic. But who are those guys with 'em?" Vector said curiously.

Espio spoke before he thought and suggested, "Guards?"

Vector turned and said, "Isn't it obvious? Those guys kidnapped the fox and Sonic tried to bust the guy out. But those guys kidnapped him as well!"

Charmy blinked a few times and said, "They don't look big and tough to me."

Vector had the face you wear when you figured something out.

He then put his finger up and said, "That's because they're hiding behind that gorilla. If we get rid of him, we can get them."

Espio smiled confidently and said, "Leave the hostages to me."

In a rainbow of lights, Espio turned invisible.

Link was resting peacefully when all of a sudden, a barrel caught Mario and the little Italian was sent backwards on top of Link. This ticked the Hylian off and decided to save DK the trouble of pounding Mario. He put on the golden gauntlets and prepared to punch Mario straight in the face.

"You'll pay for disturbing the hero of time, plumber!" Link shouted frustrated.

He then launched the fist forward, Mario ducked, and the fist planted itself in an invisible thing. Whatever it was, it would probably be sent all the way to the other side of the field.

Link was confused and Fox asked, "Something wrong?"

Link looked at the spot and replied, "I think I just hit someone."

The golden gauntlets had punched Espio clear over where he came from and he landed in a stone wall just behind his teammates, leaving an imprint in the rock. He turned visible with a big black eye and sprawled on the floor. "Ow" was all the lizard could say. Vector and Charmy had seen their comrade and rushed over to him.

"Whoa! I think we'll have to resort to some other plan." Vector said in amazement.

After five minutes of thinking, the plan was thought out.

"Alright, Charmy, still got that pepper gum I got ya for April Fools' Day?" Vector asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure." Charmy replied as he pulled out a packet of chewing gum with flaming red paper.

Vector's smile widened as the plan continued to unfold.

Espio and Vector took hold of Charmy, who lifted them into the air again. Pikachu was sound asleep by now and was sleeping with his mouth wide open. Vector took out the gum and gently dropped it into the electric mouse's mouth. Pikachu chewed for a while, but then his eyes opened at the same time and were watering like faucets were behind them.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!!" He screamed.

He leapt into the air and landed on top of the first blue thing he could find: Sonic.

Sonic saw the apparently mad Poke'mon on his head and began to run in circles while shouting, "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!"

The result of running in circles--bowling Fox off his feet and trampling Link. Vector and his team winked at each other, but then things went wrong.

After running in circles at the speed of sound, Pikachu released Sonic and was sent flying right…into…Donkey Kong. The rodent hit the big ape in the face and DK woke with a start, RAGING MAD. Thinking something hit him from the air, he picked up a large boulder and chucked it randomly into the air…right at Vector, Charmy, and Espio. the rock smashed into them and sent them hurtling to the ground right in front of everyone else.

Everyone stared at them and said, "Hey! Who the heck those guys?"

Realizing they were cornered, Espio took a ninja-like stance while Vector held up Charmy and revealed his stinger while threatening, "Stay back! I've got a stinger and I know how to use it!"

After that was a big awkward silence. DK had a look of anger like every other time he saw a Kremling. He then dove for Vector only for the croc to roll away.

Vector then shouted, "Espio! You get Sonic while I get the fox and let's get outta here!"

Espio grabbed Sonic by the arm and was beginning to lead him away while Vector had grabbed Fox and heaved him over his shoulder. Before they could leave, something slammed into Espio and the chameleon saw Pikachu on top of him.

"That hardly seems fair." The chameleon said as he rolled his eyes.

He then flipped Pikachu off and took his kung-fu stance again. At the same time, Link tackled Vector and said, "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

Vector scowled and said, "You can't fool me, KIDNAPPER!"

Link had the confused look and shouted, "KIDNAPPER?! Why I oughta…"

The next thing you know, they were in a bit of a fistfight. Charmy was going to rush in, but Mario had grabbed him by the wings and they ended up fighting like little girls. Suddenly, a voice spoke and the fighting seemed to be in pause, all the while, staring at the speaker.

"STOP!" It commanded.

Link had Vector in a headlock, while Vector was trying to struggle free. Espio had Pikachu by the scruff of his neck with the electric mouse digging his teeth into the lizard's arm. Charmy and Mario stopped just in time for Charmy to stick the stinger in Mario's nose. It deflated like a balloon and Mario said as though he was holding his nose, "Ouch."

The source of the voice was none other than Krystal. Time seemed to be in slow motion and Fox could even feel his temperature rising. They crossed the 'battleground' and embraced in a hug that seemed to last all eternity. However, before they could…Well, you know, a voice seemed to speak in the distance and appeared to get closer.

"al…ystal…KRYSTAL!" They stopped and saw a bruised Vector staring at them.

"If you're going to get all romantic, get a room!" They reluctantly broke up from their hug and stared at the chaos that the trio had caused.

Fox put his hands on his sides and commanded, "Alright, you guys, I want an explanation on what's going on."

Vector looked at Espio and then at Charmy. Fox then added, "OR I can arrange you guys to be DK's playmate."

This time, Team Chaotix explained everything. They told Fox how Krystal was looking for him and how they came here. Then, Fox explained how these other guys were his friends.

"Espio?" Vector asked, eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Yeah, Vector?" Espio asked, his eyes around the same size.

"I think we should've gotten around to things first." Vector said with great embarrassment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The apprentice**

This is how it feels to be the person right now. You will experience how he feels and what is going on around you.

You're silently standing in the shadiness of a tree, your red eyes blankly staring forward. You begin to wonder about what happened to that blue hedgehog. He told you to wait for him at this tree. You then see a purple light that disappears as soon as it begins.

"Hmph, what was that all about?" You wonder.

You shake your head and decide it was nothing, but then you hear footsteps coming right at you. You hear them stop a few feet short of you and you speak without even moving your eyes.

"What do you want?"

Your voice is rather deep and somewhat cold, but the person coming doesn't seem to care.

"Did you see that?"

This voice is tough-sounding and has a "Watch what you say" tone in it.

"That purple light? I thought I was hallucinating." You ask with a cocked eyebrow.

You hear the voice then speaking in a more worried tone.

"That thing just took the guy that saved your life and you thought you were hallucinating?"

You turn around and meet this person. He has a doglike face with red dreadlocks running down the sides of his head. He has the 'lone wolf' eyes and spikes on his three-fingered gloves.

"Look at me, pal. I know that Sonic may be your rival, but if it wasn't for him, you'd be working with Black Doom or Eggman!" He shouts at your face.

You return his angry look with one of your own and you feel your temperature reaching boiling.

"I know your strong bond, Knuckles. But I have no idea of where your blue friend is." You say in an almost cold tone.

Knuckles raises a clenched fist and points it at you like an accusing finger. "You're very lucky we consider you a friend or I'd be grinding you to a pulp."

You open your mouth to speak, but you don't have time. Something is trying to suck you in and you have no idea what's going on. Strangely, Knuckles isn't being pulled in. You grip the ground with your fingers and grind your teeth so hard, you'd swear they'd break. Unfortunately, your hold on the ground is useless. After holding onto the grass that's already been uprooted, the suction pulls you skyward. You feel like you're in a roller coaster ride with the speed greatly turned up. The experience lasts briefly ten or twelve seconds and then you land face-first onto a hard floor of what appears to be an imperial palace. You slowly get to your feet and look around.

After you ask, "Who's there?" a voice answers in a deep snarl.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

You turn to see a strange, catlike person just standing there with its yellow eyes on your own red ones.

You scowl and ask, "Any reason you dragged me all the way here, kitty?"

The "kitty" simply says, "I need troops if I want to defeat some troublesome pests. And I think you'll fit the spot perfectly."

Your eyebrows scrunch downward and you begin to feel energy pulsating from your body. Then, without warning, anger breaks free and your entire body glows as red as fire.

"YOU WANT TO USE ME! I WORK FOR NO ONE!!!!"

You then pull your arms backward and launch your hands forward after you shout, "CHAOS BLAST!!!!"

An enormous, red supernova blasts right where the cat was and there's a massive crater where he stood. Strangely, you feel the anger leave you and your body is normal again.

You smirk and say, "You never stood a chance against me."

Then you hear someone whisper, "On the contrary." just before five claws slash you across the face.

You then feel yourself drop to the ground and hit the ground with a thud. A second later, you realize that the catlike person is right over you. The cat smiles, showing off his large canines.

"If you don't help me destroy them and their blue friend…"

You then realize the blue friend part. Could it be who you're after? Only one way to find out.

"Wait...Did you say 'blue friend'?" You ask.

The cat says, "Why, yes I did. If you kill them all, your reward will be handsome."

You slowly get to your feet and stand straight, looking at his yellow eyes with your own.

"I will do what you ask…master."

The cat's smile broadens and replies, "Welcome, my new apprentice. You will call me 'Master' or 'Concolor'. Should you disobey my orders once, I'll KILL you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Concolor. On one condition: You will call me by MY name."

The cat scoffs and says, "Very well. What is it?"

Your eyes narrow and you reply in just four words. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Betrayal?**

After everything got straightened out with Team Chaotix, everyone had decided to go back to Zelda again. An idea then struck Fox.

"Krystal, I'm leaving you with Zelda."

Krystal looked at Fox in surprise, here eyes wide with shock.

"Leave me? It's too dangerous. I'm going with you." She requested.

Fox just looked back and said, "No. With this Concolor guy on the loose, Zelda's going to need all the protection she can get. Besides, maybe you can get to know each other better."

Krystal looked at Zelda, who winked at her. Fox's eyebrows lifted. He reached behind his back and took out the staff.

"By the way, I think you'll be needing this."

Krystal took it, smiled ,and said, "Okay, Fox. I'll do it."

She then leaned over to Fox, acted on whim, and kissed him on the cheek. Fox turned red, but you couldn't see it under his fur. He saw Sonic raise his eyebrows and Link smirk.

"Krystal, not in front of these guys."

Krystal laughed and gave a mock salute.

"Zelda's safe with me. I won't let you down, Fox."

Vector whispered something to Espio, then Espio whispered to Mario.

"You don't-a say." Mario commented the chameleon.

Espio nodded and said, "I told ya."

That night, the group had set out into Hyrule field and set up camp. They were gathered around the campfire and they were roasting marshmallows Mario brought. Donkey Kong didn't want any, so he decided to roast a coconut. Big mistake, because the milk inside turned into steam and expanded. Result: the coconut exploded like a grenade and chunks of it hit almost everyone. Everyone stared at him and the big ape just chuckled and decided to try roasting a banana. That wasn't working well either.

Vector was beginning to tell a ghost story when Link's sharp ears heard a noise.

Mario noticed this and asked, "What's up, Link?"

Link just looked toward a tree and saw a shadowy figure. It was short, had the spikes and gloves and almost exactly the same eyes.

Link smiled and said, "Nice try, trying to scare us, Sonic. Get out of the tree."

Sonic got in front of Link and said, "Uh, dude? How can that be me when I'm standing RIGHT HERE?"

Link got a good look at this figure and saw it looked a lot like Sonic. In the moonlight, he got a good glimpse that the hair was different and he had a white tuft of fur on his chest. Sonic squinted at it and his eyes widened.

"Hey, Shadow! You got here too." Sonic said, his cocky voice now changing to a little more cheerful one.

"Just as I thought." Shadow said to himself, "Time to get down to business."

The figure leapt down and revealed a black and red hedgehog. His face an expressionless mask. Team Chaotix got up and gathered around Shadow in greeting. Charmy zipped over to Shadow and held out his hand.

"Good to see ya, buddy." Charmy greeted, his eyes closed in cheer.

Shadow didn't answer, at least not in words. He answered by planting a fist into Charmy's visage. Charmy was sent rocketing backwards with a black eye.

Vector saw that and shouted, "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Shadow again answered with violence and planted a steel boot in Vector's snout. Vector landed on his back and Espio was left.

"Shadow! What are you doing?!" Sonic asked in anger.

Shadow just glared at Sonic and continued to pound the others into a pulp. Pikachu and Mario charged Shadow from both sides, Mario balled up a fist while Pikachu charged up electricity.

They charged the black hedgehog, but at the last second, Shadow simply said, "Chaos control."

He vanished in a flash of light and Mario ended up punching Pikachu in the face and the electric mouse ended up shocking Mario. Donkey Kong tried body slamming Shadow, but Shadow repeatedly punched the big ape's gut. This hedgehog was obviously stronger than he looked and Shadow finished the combo by kicking Donkey Kong's jaw. It nearly cracked in two and the mighty ape fell. All that was left was Sonic, Espio, Link, and Fox.

Shadow simply said "Bring it on" in the coldest tone he ever spoke.

The four charged at once with their stuff ready, but Shadow was ready to defeat all of them. He was glowing bright red and shouted "CHAOS BLAST!"

It was as though a powder keg of energy blew up and all four of them were caught in the blast. Fox was knocked unconscious, Espio hung limply on a tree branch, and Link had hit his head on the tree trunk. Sonic was the only one conscious and he was struggling to get up, but he felt a sharp pain in his leg. His ankle was sprained. Shadow had produced a Chaos Spear and had it aimed right at Sonic's neck.

"Shadow…Please, no." Sonic begged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Too close**

Sonic was on the ground with a sprained ankle and Shadow pointing a chaos spear at his throat. Link and Fox were out cold as were his other colleagues. He was completely at Shadow's mercy.

Strangely, a figure came behind Shadow and said, "Good job, my apprentice."

It was none other than Concolor. His smile showed his massive canines and his eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Kill him." Concolor barked.

Shadow glared at Concolor and then back at Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened and his eyes screamed betrayal. Strangely, Shadow winked at him.

"Prepare to die!" Shadow growled.

In a sudden move, he turned around and fired the Chaos Spear at Concolor. The spears buried themselves in Concolor's arm and the cat recoiled in surprise.

He recovered and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TRAITOR!!!"

Shadow scowled and informed, "Traitor? I never worked for you in the first place. I knew that if I followed you, you would lead me right to Sonic."

Concolor leapt at Shadow, but the black hedgehog snapped his fingers and everything froze in place. Shadow caused Chaos Control and momentarily stopped time. Shadow then gathered everyone and went to the safety of Kokiri Forest before the cougar-man came to. On the way, Shadow spoke to Sonic in a rather calm voice even for him.

"Sorry I attacked you. I had to make Concolor buy it."

Sonic rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "No harm done."

Link's eyes fluttered in and out of focus and saw a heavily bandaged Sonic peering at him.

"Finally! You've been out all night." Sonic said with relief.

Link sat bolt upright and saw Sonic and Shadow looking at him. Without warning, Link's arm shot forward and his fingers wrapped around Shadow's neck. Shadow was caught completely off guard and was losing air. Link's teeth were gritted with rage and he continued to squeeze, but suddenly Sonic spoke up.

"Link! Stop! It's okay! Shadow's with us!"

Link looked at Sonic and said, "Yeah right. You saw him try to kill us!"

Sonic then added, "He was tricking Concolor. Trust me!"

Link looked at Sonic, his eyes still narrowed and reluctantly dropped Shadow. Unfortunately, Mario got up from his unconscious state.

He then began chasing the black hedgehog all over the place all the while screaming, "I'm going to kill you, Shadow! I'll bury you, then I'll dig you up and clone you, so I can KILL ALL YOUR CLONES!!"

Sonic got in the way and tripped Mario. Sonic proceeded telling the story and Mario's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Luckily, Sonic told everyone the whole thing when they came back to reality.

"So you decide to tell us AFTER you try to kill us?!" Vector shouted.

Shadow made motions for them to stay away from him and said, "I said I was sorry."

Espio got up and said, "Well, 'sorry' doesn't exactly make me feel better. Hey, Donkey Kong, why don't you come over here? I'm sure Shadow's in the mood for a rematch."

The mighty ape got up and cracked his knuckles. Shadow's idea hit him before he even thought of it.

"Well, what if I said I knew what Concolor is up to?"

Everyone froze and Link asked, "You do?"

Shadow smiled a rather evil grin, and said, "If you do want to kill me, My knowledge dies with me and Hyrule is doomed."

Everyone sat back down and Pikachu simply egged, "What? WHAT? WHAT'S KITTY LITTER UP TO?!"

Shadow's story begins here.

"I came here and I learned that Concolor is actually a minion of a man named Ganondorf who claims to rule Hyrule. He's using a spell to try and bring him back from the void of the Sacred Realm. It includes a dimensional portal. Unfortunately, for someone of that power, he needs to bring people here until it's strong enough to bring the King of Evil here. When he has enough magic, he'll cast a spell on the Master Sword and reverse the portal. That means Ganondorf will be freed and he will try to kill Link and someone by the name of Zelda."

Everyone's eyes were wide open and they didn't blink during the whole story.

"We can't let this Ganondorf return. Let's get--" Fox began, but Link cut him off.

"Fox, my Interdimensional scale's acting up again!"

It had just gone up to a large amount just when a guard burst through the door. Link recognized him as the guard at the drawbridge.

"What happened?!" Link asked in a VERY worried tone.

The guard coughed and said, "Three…things attacking Hyrule Castle Town. They're after Zelda…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Kidnapped**

Link wasted no further hesitation and ran outside. Fox quickly followed him since the others were still shaken by Shadow. Link then put his fingers into his mouth and gave a shrill whistle.

"Why are you…" Fox began, but the sound of hooves caught his attention.

He saw an auburn horse with a white mane come up to Link and gently nudge him with its nose.

"A horse. Cute." Fox answered himself.

He went up to pet the horse, but only spooked it. A minute later, Fox was in the mud, face first.

Link grabbed the horse by the muzzle and said, "Epona! No."

After that, Fox got up with a hoof-shaped bruise on his shoulder, though you couldn't see it under his jacket. He gave the hylian a glare and tapped his foot.

"Sorry about that, Fox. Epona gets a little nervous around other people." Link apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

Fox rolled his eyes and sarcastically remarked, "Oh, don't worry. No harm done."

Link got on Epona and Fox uneasily followed.

They arrived in the throne room of the castle to see three people aiming guns at Zelda and Krystal.

Fox took out one of his own and said, "Back off!"

The people who turned found themselves face-to-face with a blaster and a bow pointed right at them. Link thought he'd seen it all with talking creatures. These guys consisted of a tough-looking wolf with one mechanical eye, a sinister chameleon with slits for eyes, and a panther with a streak of white down his right eye.

Fox groaned and said, "Just great. Star Wolf is here too."

"It's good to see you again, Fox." The wolf taunted.

Link turned to Fox and asked, "You know these guys?"

Fox replied, "Unfortunately, yes. They're Wolf O'Donnell…" He pointed his thumb at the wolf, "Leon Powalski…" He pointed at the lizard, "And Panther Caroso." He gestured toward the cat.

"Now if you don't mind, we have a few ladies to take care of." Leon snapped.

Wolf was about to turn and get Zelda when Link whirled him around and seized his collar. Wolf was a good bit taller than Link, but he didn't care.

"Listen, pal! You're not even going to TOUCH Zelda. Do you understand?" Link asked, angrily.

Wolf didn't answer, only angering Link further.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Link growled.

Wolf then grabbed Link's wrist and grinned.

"Nice grip," Wolf said, "Let me show you mine."

Wolf then began to squeeze Link's hand and the pain was excruciating. Link felt Wolf peel his hand off his collar and then throw him back on the ground on his back. Leon couldn't help but laugh and Panther merely clicked his tongue several times.

"Oh, a hero defending his girlfriend, how cute. Too bad you don't possess as much of my good looks and you're not nearly attractive. Isn't that right, Krystal?" Panther said, his eyes closed in vanity.

Krystal scowled in disgust. Link recoiled as though he was forced to smell a rotten egg.

"What's with blacky?" He asked.

Fox sighed again and said, "Panther thinks he's a ladies' man, but he's really not. It's also very annoying."

"You talk too much. Panther! Leon! Let's get out of here. By the way…"

Wolf then pointed his gun at Link and fired. Link raised his shield, but the blast charred it and knocked the hero back.

"Your world has some lousy weapons." Wolf finished as he walked away, kicking Link in the chest and punching Fox in the face while doing so.

Wolf heaved Zelda over his shoulder while Panther did the same with Krystal. The next thing they knew, Zelda and Krystal were kicking and screaming for their heroes.

Fox helped Link to his feet and the two gave chase to them.

On the way there, Link said, "I'M GONNA KILL 'EM FOR THIS!"

"Not if I get there first," Fox informed, "I'm gonna break every bone in their bodies. And THEN I'm gonna kill 'em!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The fifteenth chapter**

Donkey Kong was fast asleep in a tree while sucking his thumb, Shadow was simply staring at the moon with the same look in his red eyes, and Pikachu was out to check out the forest and never returned because a few Kokiri stumbled upon him. Team Chaotix however, was in the mood for exploration.

"Mario, why don't you and Sonic look for Fox and Link? They've been gone since who-knows-when." Vector suggested.

Mario had the 'Oh come on!' look in him and said, "Can't you do it yourself?"

Vector simply opened his mouth, revealing his teeth with a raspy hiss and Mario's expression changed.

"Come on, ya' blue pincushion." He said as he walked off.

A rushing noise and Mario's hat was gone. Mario soon realized that Sonic had it. The hedgehog waved it around a bit before speaking again.

"I heard that." Sonic said.

"Gimme that!" Mario said, taking his hat back.

"Sheesh. Never thought a guy would kill another guy for taking a simple hat." Sonic said as he walked off.

Vector and his gang were wandering around and soon came across a ranch that we all know. Espio had never seen an enclosed place with so much room. He had spent most of his time in a cramped apartment with his colleagues and never got to see a very big place like this.

"Wow. This is a nice place." He thought aloud.

Charmy gave a teasing smile and said, "Wow. Espio likes something other than ninja skills."

Espio gave Charmy the 'EVIL EYE' and Charmy shut his trap with a quick, "Sorry, Espio."

Vector then came across a chestnut horse with a flowing, chocolate-brown mane and inspected it.

"Ooh! Ooh! It's one of those kiddy rides at the supermarket!" Charmy exclaimed excitedly.

Espio looked it over and noticed something.

"Uhh, guys? Where's the coin slot?" He asked, nervously.

Vector took off his shoe and shook a quarter out of it.

He then smiled and said, "It's right here, silly."

The crocodile then stuck the quarter into the horse's (part of the horse withheld). With the sound of clanking metal and a disturbed whinny, Vector was sent flying into the gate with a hoof-shaped black eye.

"Okay...It's alive." Vector said weakly as he slid down the wall with the noise of rubbing skin on glass.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Someone called.

All three of their eyes widened at the fear of being caught. Vector zipped up a tree, Charmy flew on top of a house and landed on the roof, and Espio turned invisible. Vector peeked through the leaves of the tree and saw a very pretty girl with flowing, red hair. She was carrying a bucket of milk and looking around. Vector didn't notice that the branch he was on was slowly bending under his weight.

"Hello! Is anyone the…"

The redhead was about to enter the corral when something bumped into her. The surprise caused some milk to splash and land on something invisible. This girl obviously knew that milk didn't just stop in midair and then saw something like an invisible eyelid open up and reveal an invisible eye.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!!! A GHOST!" She screamed.

The thing was actually Espio and he immediately said, "WHERE?!"

However, he didn't have time and a bucket of milk landed on top of him. His head and shoulders were trapped inside it and he fell over. After that, he turned visible. The young lady just stared at it. What is THIS thing?

Just then, Vector looked at his branch and saw it bending out of control. There was a sudden "CRACK" and Vector noticed that the ground was slowly getting closer.

"Uh-oh…" He said weakly.

Vector didn't have time to react and fell out of the tree with a crash and a loud "OW!" The girl whirled around and saw the crocodile on the ground, dazed. A minute later, a tile slipped underneath Charmy and he slipped onto the floor as many other tiles landed on his head and smashed into pieces.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Charmy said as the tiles repeatedly hit him in the head.

Charmy spun around dizzily and fell to the ground, out could. He even had the little swirls in his eyes.

They were out for what felt like hours, but was actually five minutes. When they woke up, they found themselves in a warm house and the girl had Charmy in her arms. Espio got up and noticed that this young lady had obviously helped them.

"Uhh…Sorry about what happened back there." Espio apologized.

The girl gave him a grin and said, "No harm done."

Vector woke up with an ice pack on his black eye and asked, "What's wrong with you? We're just exploring. We're new around these parts."

It was then that Charmy came to and found himself looking at her.

His eyes turned into hearts and said, "Can you give me a hug?"

Malon giggled and hugged Charmy like a teddy bear. Charmy's heart eyes enlarged greatly and Espio noticed it.

"Um, Charmy? Have you had enough?" Charmy wasn't listening.

Vector shoved Espio aside, causing Espio to crash into nearby furniture and spoke up again.

"How rude of us. I believe we haven't introduced ourselves." Vector said after clearing his throat.

Malon stopped hugging Charmy and just realized Vector was talking to her.

"My name is Vector." The croc introduced in a sense of false politeness.

"Espio here." The chameleon said coolly, "And I see you like Charmy." He added as he pointed at the bumblebee.

Malon took their hands in a handshake and said, "I'm Malon. It's a pleasure."

A door opened and the grouch we all know and hate came in. His eyes widened at the sight of the three.

"Who are these guys?" Ingo asked in a tone similar to Squidward.

Malon noticed that Ingo had the usual, suspicious look in his eyes. Espio looked at Ingo with his sharp eyes and just sat back.

"Who's THIS idiot?" Vector asked with a shrug.

"That's Ingo, the usual grouch. He works on this ranch, but he thinks that most people are idiots." Malon said a she rolled her eyes.

Ingo eyed them suspiciously and asked, "Who are these guys?"

The Chaotix crew's eyes moved up, down, and sideways to look at each other. Suddenly, Malon stood up.

"These are newcomers. They just need a place to stay that's all." She answered, somewhat annoyed.

Vector nodded and said, "Yeah! We just need a humble abode. Now could you get out and be boring somewhere else?"

Unbeknownst to Ingo, Vector was giving an unknown gesture behind his back. Espio got the idea and immediately vanished in a flash of rainbow-colored lights.

Ingo folded his arms and said, "Nice try, leather-head. I know thieves when my sharp eyes see 'em. When I'm through with you, you'll make a nice pair of boots and I can finally get the money I deserve."

"Well, then your eyes are about as sharp as a potato's. A three-year-old could tell we're not thieves." Espio countered.

Ingo turned to the spot where Espio was, but he was gone. Ingo picked up his pitchfork and was going to spear Vector with it, but something invisible hit him full force in the stomach.

"WHAT THE?!" Ingo exclaimed.

Espio had turned invisible and began a series of kung-fu moves on Ingo. A few seconds later, Ingo was hovering in the air and began slamming into the ground a few times.

Charmy took notice and excitedly said, "He's beating up Ingo!"

You could've sworn that Malon was cheering along with Charmy. As suddenly as the fight began, it ended when Espio grabbed Ingo by his pants and booted him out the door. Espio turned visible and took a ninja stance.

"Take that, curmudgeon." Espio said, his eyes closed like the usual cool guy.

After the show, Malon made them cookies. Espio had a few, but no more than four or five. Vector on the other hand, was shoving the cookies into his mouth and gobbling them up. Charmy was almost eating as much as Vector, but he stopped after a while.

"Keep 'em comin', Malon!" Vector commanded.

Malon laughed and saw that Vector had crumbs and chocolate all over his face.

"You sure have a big appetite." She teased.

Vector stared at her and said, "Hey, I'm a growing boy…"

"Vector, you're twenty years old." Espio corrected.

Vector shoved another cookie in his mouth and said, "Oh."

Eventually, Vector ended up leaning on his chair with a stomach as big as a basketball. Espio had to work with Charmy and Malon in order to heave him onto a nice warm bed. Vector was asleep before he even got on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Delusional thinking with Vector**

It was barely six thirty in the morning when the cuccos outside crowed. Vector's eyes snapped open, revealing deep, red cracks.

"Good mooooorning..." Malon said in her singsong voice.

She then got a good look at Vector. He had baggy pouches under his eyes and he was slouching over like a zombie.

"Whoa. You don't get up this early, do you?" She asked in amazement.

"You haven't seen the worst of it. One time, I didn't get up all day." Vector said groggily.

Malon then noticed that Espio hadn't gotten up.

"Uhh...Vector?"

She pointed at Espio, who was in a meditative stance with his eyes closed. Vector saw it and sighed.

"Get me a pepper mill."

A few seconds later, Vector was milling the pepper near the chameleon's face. The lizard stifled and then let out a sneeze.

Vector and Malon couldn't help but laugh when Espio got up with a rather disturbed, "Can't you buy an alarm clock?"

Team Chaotix spent most of the day helping Malon with chores. Espio rounded up the cuccos, but some of them tackled him while trying to get some food and Espio scrambled away.

"Whew. For a moment, I thought I was going to be bird food." Espio sighed, leaving the chickenfeed on the ground and having the cuccos help themselves.

Charmy helped with the horses, but then he came across the exact same horse that Vector thought was a kiddy ride and it kicked him in the face. Charmy landed on the door and eventually peeled off.

"Still holding a grudge, I see…" Charmy said, weakly.

Vector heaved food into the cows' feeders and let out a sigh as he got the last trough filled. After ten minutes of hard work, they all took a well-deserved break.

Vector wiped sweat off his forehead and said, "Whew! I wonder if Link works this hard."

Malon responded to the mention of 'Link' and asked, "You know Link?" in an excited voice.

Vector raised an eyebrow and said, "Of course I know him. Although, we met in a rather tight situation..."

Vector continued telling the story of how they got to Hyrule and how they met Link and his new friends, not to mention Zelda. Malon sat with wide eyes at the thought of him wandering with two foxes, a pair of hedgehogs, an electric mouse, a plumber, and a giant ape.

"Well, that just about covers it. Oh, and here comes Charmy." Vector said as he pointed at the energetic bee racing at her like a bullet.

Luckily, Espio caught him across the wings and said, "Take it easy, Charmy. She's too old for you."

Charmy's eyes drooped. Malon took notice of this and said, "Espio! That wasn't a nice thing to do to your roommate."

Espio blinked a few times and suddenly turned invisible to make his escape.

That night, Espio felt a bright light peeking through his eyelids. He opened them to see Vector with a flashlight he packed and flinched from the sudden light.

He then asked in a rather annoyed tone, "Vector, it's three in the morning. What could you possibly want?"

Vector looked around to see if everyone else was still asleep. When he was sure that everyone was, he got real close to Espio.

He then whispered, "I think that since Link scratched our backs, we should scratch his."

"His back is itchy?" Charmy asked in a very quiet tone.

Vector shouted in the most quiet tone possible, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, CHARMY!"

Vector made a quick check to make sure no one was awake from that and he whispered, "I think Malon is to Link what Krystal is to Fox."

Espio recoiled slightly and said, "Wait…If she was, wouldn't she be blabbing about him every second of every minute of every hour of every day?"

Vector waved his hand back and forth and said, "She wants to keep it secret. Why else do you think she would ask me about him?"

Espio shrugged and suggested, "Friends?"

Vector had a sour look and said, "I need you to go and find Link. Go invisible so you don't attract attention."

Espio sighed reluctantly and said, "If we end up clobbered again, you'll be covered in my footprints."

Espio turned invisible and snuck out of the ranch to find Link.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A whack upside the head**

Mario and Sonic had been checking everywhere in Hyrule for Link and Fox. They had even lost track of how long they had been gone. They were about to give up when they saw a trio of unknown people coming their direction.

"Hey, look." Sonic said as he pointed at something.

"Maybe they know something about Link and Fox." Mario said, running toward the trio.

Soon, the trio was recognized as none other than Star Wolf. They quickly noticed that a little man was coming right at them. Wolf was tempted to blast one of them, but he was approaching too fast. So, he had an idea. He took out his blaster and "CLANG" hit the little Italian on the head with his metal weapon. Mario fell to the ground and Star wolf ran right past them, the screaming Zelda and Krystal over Leon and Panther's shoulders.

"Hey! Those guys have Zelda and Krystal! C'mon, Mario, let's get going!" The blue hedgehog commanded, about to speed off faster than a bullet.

Sonic was about to race off when he noticed that Mario wasn't coming with him. He turned to see that Mario was on the ground and the blue hedgehog went over to him.

"Oh no…" Sonic said.

Link and Fox saw what happened and stopped at Mario's side.

"Mario! Are you okay?" Link asked.

Mario slowly sat up and clutched his head as he spoke.

"Mommy…My train went swimming in the piano." The super plumber said, weakly.

Link saw Sonic and asked, "What do you think happened?"

Sonic shrugged and answered, "That whack on the head must've done something to his brain."

Mario said, in a tone similar to a drunkard's, "No thanks, Mr. Fairy. I don't want any more pudding."

Link was solemnly reminded of Tingle back in Termina when he said "Mr. Fairy." That only made him want to end it right here, right now.

Link took out the megaton hammer and suggested, "Maybe another whack on the head will straighten things out."

Sonic shrugged and said, "Why not? I've always wanted to see Mario get hit by his own weapon."

Link raised the hammer over his head and brought it smashing down on someone other than Mario. Link didn't see anyone, but he knew he hit someone. A second later, he saw Espio on the ground with a HUGE bump on his head. "Ow." was all the ninja chameleon could say.

"Sorry about that, Espio. Now for the…Hey, where'd he go?"

Link realized that Mario had just vanished.

Sonic went over and answered, "I managed to hear something about a giant sandbox. Where do you suppose he's going?"

Link put a hand over his eyes and said, "OH NO! He's off to…"

Mario staggered through a vast desert like a drunkard and began saying nonsense from talking grass to pink elephants.

"Ooh, the sand is all wobbly like pudding! I think I prefer tapioca." He slurred.

He then saw two things approaching from the rear and the front. The first one was definitely Link, Fox, and Sonic. However, the others were more…feminine.

He went over to the trio and said, "Hello, Mr. didgeridoo player."

Sonic winced and said, "Didgeridoo player, am I?"

Sonic was about to pound Mario into next year when Fox tapped on the hedgehog's shoulder and pointed out an Australian-like guy and said, "Not you, him."

Then, Mario asked Fox, while cross-eyed, "Hey, Mr. Fairy, did you see all the pretty ladies?"

Link's eyes widened as he realized they were in…Gerudo territory.

The gerudo were on them like buzzards on a carcass and Fox judged by the spears that they were not exactly a 'friendly' race. One lowered its spear in a charge at Fox. Fox, even more amazingly, grabbed the spear just above the blade and flipped the woman like a pole-vaulter. Another swift movement caused him to hit the woman with the shaft. Next thing you know, two more came at Sonic, but were easily repelled by a pinball strike. After seeing, many in one place, Sonic vanished in a streak of blue light. Link and Fox were now on their own with a delirious Mario. Link armed with a sword and Fox, a spear they knew how to handle.

"Link?" Fox asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think things could get any worse."

Suddenly, as if the goddesses above heard them, a portal opened up again and someone clad completely in metal armor popped out. This person had a blaster mounted on its right arm and it fell right into the sand, giving Fox and Link enough time to fight back. Suddenly, the person got up and began a series of martial arts moves on these women. Link seemed capable of handling these ladies on his own, but Fox and the mysterious person began backing into each other back-to-back. Suddenly, their backs touched and they turned around, surprised. They realized they were fighting the same reason and began working together against them. It was like watching a scene from "Rush Hour", but with McCloud and the armor-clad. One Gerudo almost got Fox, but was sent to the floor with a blast from the arm cannon.

"That guy gets an arm cannon and all I've got is this spear? This stinks!" Fox said under his breath.

Another crowd of Gerudos was after them, but suddenly, something BIG came through like a bowling ball through pins. It was Donkey Kong and Sonic as a team. They were taking care of the gerudos that outnumbered them. THAT was why Sonic went away, to get help.

After a long fight, Fox looked at the blasted one. He put his fingers on the side of her neck and checked for a pulse.

"Stunned. She should be okay. However, I suggest we don't stay here." Fox said, getting up.

He looked over at Link, who was inspecting a gemstone of some kind on their forehead. Link took it off and the gem lost a certain glow.

"Mind control. My best guess is this is Concolor's work. I don't know about this, but I think he's getting smarter."

Fox took a look at the person in the suit. It was wiping sand off the armor and looked very discouraged.

"Excuse me, uh…sir." Fox asked with a raised finger.

The person got up to being called "Sir" and proceeded to removing the helmet. Fox's eyes bugged out of the sockets and Link was equally surprised. Donkey Kong and Sonic's jaws dropped. The person under the helmet wasn't a man, but…

"A WOMAN?!" Sonic said out loud.

The woman had platinum-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was now staring at Fox with the 'EVIL EYE' and marched over to him.

They met eye to eye and the lady pointed a finger at Fox's snout and asked, "Did you call me 'sir'?"

She had a strong voice and sounded somewhat bossy.

Fox put his hands up and said, "Uh, sorry, miss. It's just hard to tell with all that armor. I didn't mean to offend you, err…I didn't get the name."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter." She explained as she held out a hand.

Fox took it and introduced, "Fox McCloud. I'm a pilot. And I'm pretty sure you saw what I did back there."

Samus scoffed and said, "Of course I did."

Mario, still dazed said, "Ooh, look at all the pretty ladies!"

Samus stared at him and asked, "Who's this weirdo?"

Fox put a hand over his eyes and said, "It's a long story…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: We interrupt this story to bring you…More delusional thinking with Vector**

Link and everyone else returned to the spot where Link accidentally conked Espio with his hammer. Espio was still on the ground and still had the huge bump on his head. Link picked him up and quickly apologized.

"Sorry, Espio. I didn't see you."

Espio weakly said, in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, don't worry. No harm done."

Espio then realized what Vector asked him.

"Link, Vector's at Lon Lon Ranch just so you know."

Link looked back at Espio and asked, "With Malon?"

Espio had the all-too-serious look on his face and asked, "You know her?"

Link nodded and said, "Yeah, she's the one who gave me Epona."

Espio smirked and said, "Oh, you mean the horse that's running away?"

Link looked at Epona and saw she was halfway to the castle village.

"UH OH! If Malon finds out, she'll kill me!" Link said, running off after her.

They spent the better part of the day chasing after Epona. Sonic got close, but he ended up getting a kick (Literally).

Back at the Ranch, Vector and Charmy were helping Malon. Ever since Espio had that snide remark with the bee, he had been kinda glum. Malon saw this and went over to him.

"You know, just because I'm older doesn't mean you can love me like a sister."

THAT fueled Charmy back into his happiness and he had the great, big, sparkly eyes.

"I love you."

Meanwhile, Vector was taking a walk and began looking over what had happened.

"I've run into talking foxes, elflike things, and giant apes…"

He then saw a big pile of pink stuff in front of him.

"And now, GIANT PILES OF BUBBLEGUM?!" He clutched his skull and asked in frustration, "OH, HOW COULD IT GET WORSE?!"

Charmy buzzed over and said, "It gets weirder. The bubblegum's walking away."

Vector looked at the spot and saw the 'bubblegum' had eyes, arms, a mouth, and legs.

"He doesn't look too harmful. Maybe I can communicate with it calmly. "

The 'bubblegum' was still walking around when Vector jumped in front of it, pointed his finger at him, and shouted, "ALRIGHT, PINKY! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!!!!"

The pink thing crouched in fear and fearfully whimpered, "K-Kirby. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"

Vector looked back and said, "Well…that worked out nicely."

By the time Link finished explaining everything to Samus, they had reached camp and everyone was introduced. After giving Espio an ice pack, they headed off to the ranch. Espio went in first and got to Vector.

"Alright, Vector. They're here. Now, what's your so-called 'plan'?"

Vector smiled and saw Link enter and called, "Oh, Malon! Link's here."

Malon heard Vector and ended up accidentally dropping Charmy onto the ground with a plop. Link was leading a still-dazed Mario where he wanted him. All the while, Mario singing "If you're happy and you know it."

Link had barely taken ten steps when someone collided with him like a cannonball. Sonic and Donkey Kong stared at the two and blinked a few times. Samus shook her head and clicked her tongue a few times.

Link only had enough breath to chuckle and say, "It's good to see you too, Malon."

Before Link could stop her, he was caught in a 'Malon hug' and it almost made his eyes bug out of his sockets. Mario then appeared, he was still dazed.

He said, "Hey, a cute little lizard." and walked toward Vector.

Link explained to Vector that someone hit him on the head. Now Vector knew why Mario was a little…tipsy.

"We can't make him snap out of it. We've tried everything." Link said, frustrated.

Vector cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Did ya' try this?"

He went over to Mario's ear and let out an extremely loud belch.

Mario laughed and complimented, "NICE ONE, Vector!" He looked around and asked, "Uhh...How'd I get here and who's pinky over there?"

Vector simply said, "That's Kirby. He's a walking gumball with an appetite.

They had decided that they'd had a day and would spend the day at the ranch to relax. Now, Vector's plan would come into action. He whistled and Charmy went over to Sonic.

"Hey, Soooonic! Betcha can't catch me!" Charmy teased, hiding something behind his back.

Sonic shrugged and said, "You'll be sorry."

However, just when Sonic was two feet away from Charmy, the energetic bee sprayed him with something. Sonic's eyelids drooped and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Vector then showed up and got out a permanent marker and white paint.

"HAHA! Not even his mother will recognize him now!" He said when he finished.

He had drawn a fancy mustache and painted Sonic's eyelids like eyes.

"Espio, that's your cue." Vector said like a secret agent to another.

Espio sighed and turned invisible. He then grabbed Sonic by the arms and made him look like he was moving. Samus was walking by without her helmet or arm cannon and saw Sonic moving about.

She almost laughed out loud, but managed to ask, "Sonic? What happened to you?"

Espio did his best impression of Sonic and said, "Some guy came over here and did this to me. Think you can teach him a lesson?"

Samus pounded a fist into her palm and said, "You bet I could."

She then stormed out of the ranch and Vector closed the gates behind her. He later locked Sonic in a closet.

Vector then went over to Donkey Kong.

He slid next to him and asked, "Hey, DK, did you forget your yellow tie?"

The big ape simply raised a yellow tie for Vector to see.

Vector's eyes widened. DK had just produced that tie from thin air.

He started to sweat and he said, "What about your...blue tie?"

DK raised a blue tie. Vector asked any color from black to emerald green and every pattern from checkered to plaid and DK raised it as if from out of nowhere. Vector chuckled, obviously hiding something, and the ape took notice.

"Vector, are you okay?" He asked.

Vector turned sharply and said, "DK, aren't you late for something?"

DK took notice and said, "Oh, crud! You're right!"

Vector smiled and said, "You better take Shadow with you, too."

DK called back, "Don't worry I will!"

Shadow was just standing there and standing like a statue when Donkey Kong suddenly grabbed him by the hand and began to carry him away.

"Wha?! Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Was all we had time to hear.

Pikachu was waddling along and Mario saw Vector sneaking up on the electric mouse. He then saw Vector stuff him into a goldfish bowl and put it on the ground.

The crocodile was about to hurry the mouse to the house when Mario rushed over to him and said, "HEY! What's going on here?!"

Vector turned, startled, and grinned nervously. He had been caught and knew just tried thinking of something.

"Well-uh…you see…uh…" Vector stuttered, but Mario's eyes were already narrowed in suspicion.

Mario raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you up to?"

Vector lowered his head and said, "Sorry, pal. But you know too much." He raised his voice and shouted, "NOW!"

Mario felt someone chop him in the head and everything went black. Espio turned visible with an open hand. They later shoved him into the same closet that held Sonic.

Kirby was taking a stroll and saw a lollipop hanging by a string. He looked it over and decided to take a bite. The minute his jaws clamped onto it, he was pulled upward and flailing like a fish.

Vector had a fishing pole and exclaimed, "I LOVE THE GREAT OUTDOORS!!!"

He then lowered the flailing puffball into a crate and closed it shut.

"Next up: Fox." Vector said, as though it was a mission.

Fox closed the door behind him and was looking around. He soon saw Vector look as though he threw something and the next second, he got hit hard on the head and fell to the ground. Vector had thrown a rock and hit a bullseye.

"Wow, Vector, you're a real William Tell." Espio said, sarcastically.

When they hid Fox, Vector turned to Charmy and said, "You got those love letters, Charmy?"

Charmy showed him two pieces of paper and said, "Gotcha covered."

Malon looked around and there was no one around. Not even the Chaotix crew was around and Charmy couldn't help himself around her.

"Hey, Link, where is everybody?" She asked, taking another look around.

Link shrugged and answered, "I don't know."

Link went up to the place he was staying and saw a piece of paper on his bed. He picked it up and read,  
(Dear, Link  
If you wish to see your true love, come to the stable at sundown.  
Signed,  
You-know-who)

Link's stomach squirmed as though worms were inside and quickly rushed to the stable. Could Zelda be here? Did she escape? He soon found himself racing through the ranch and entering the stable. Sunset wouldn't come, so he had to wait for his answer.

At the same time, Malon found a piece of paper that read the exact same thing. She wanted to go now, but decided to surprise this so-called "love of her life". When sundown came, Malon entered the stable, but it wasn't what she expected.

Malon was there with a look almost identical to Link's: a mixture of confusion and shock. Vector, Espio, and Charmy were hiding under the hay and were peeking from underneath it, waiting eagerly.

"Any minute, boys. They'll be kissing…" Vector whispered.

At first there was silence and Link and Malon were just whispering to each other. Espio considered turning invisible and going out there to persuade things, but that would ruin his cover.

Many minutes passed and the Chaotix crew were waiting impatiently.

"Any minute…" Vector assured them.

"Vector, it's been five minutes and still no luck."

Vector was growing impatient and turned red before he finally burst. He exploded from the hay and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"C'MON! KISS ALREADY!!!!"

He then realized that he had burst from his hiding spot and blew their cover and cupped his hands over his mouth.

Link and Malon's faces twitched in anger and they turned their heads in a ninety-degree angle.

They then shouted, "VECTOR!!!!!"

Espio and Charmy rose from their spot and Vector said in a weak tone, "Time to go…"

Espio said, from the corner of his mouth, "I told you this was a bad idea…"

They were running like cheetahs across the ranch, screaming their lungs out. They wanted to get out, but the ranch was closed shut and Link and Malon were FAST! They ran around a rock, but Link and Malon seemed to smash through it. Soon, Link had his hookshot and Malon had a lasso. Malon threw her lasso at Espio and Charmy and it looped right over them.

"Vector!" was all they had time to say before they were pulled backwards and Vector heard something like an atomic bomb going off.

That only made him run faster and scream louder. Soon, he felt like something pull him backwards and he choked. Link's hookshot had hooked his necklace. Vector screamed like a schoolgirl and faced the wrath of Link and Malon.

After a good beating, Vector had eleven nasty bruises and Espio and Charmy ended up hog-tied. Link had his arms folded across his chest while Malon had her hands on her hips.

Link then said, "Say it!"

Vector gulped, but finally said, "Okay. You two love each other, but you're more like cousins or siblings than lovers."

"Aaand?" Malon said.

Vector's eyes lowered and he said, "You don't think of Link as a boyfriend, Malon."

After a few minutes, Link finally got Espio and Charmy to tell them the others' whereabouts.

They argued for minutes and finally came up with a solution. Vector and his gang would end up dressed like a mariachi band and would play too. Vector had a trumpet, Espio had the guitar, and Charmy got a fiddle. They laughed until their sides almost split and Pikachu ended up rolling on the ground.

"Hmph. Even I must admit they're making even bigger fools of themselves." Shadow said, a grin crossing his face.

"Vector…" Espio growled.

Vector showed he was paying attention without stopping the trumpet.

"When we're done playing, remind me to KILL YOU."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Chaotic rescue**

After playing mariachi music FOR TWELVE HOURS, Team Chaotix were in rented beds. Everyone else was sound asleep, except Shadow. Vector then had a determination to help their friends out.

Espio saw a bright light piercing into his eyes and woke with a start. He wondered if this was yet another of Vector's dopey plans.

"Vector! How many times does this have to happen? Every time you try to unite lovers, we end up covered in bruises." Espio reminded grouchily.

Vector put his finger over his mouth and said, "SHHH! I have a different plan. This time, I've got everything straight. We're going off to find Krystal and Zelda, for Fox and Link of course."

Espio's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. His face quirked the smallest hint of a smile. It was the first thing they ever saw: Espio happy.

He then commented, "Wow, Vector. You actually thought of something good this time."

Espio stood up and followed Vector out of the house. However, now came the tough part.

Charmy had slept with Malon like a little girl and her teddy bear. Malon's arm was around Charmy in a one-handed embrace. Vector was virtually drenched in his own sweat as he started sneaking inside and to the farm girl's bed. He held a cucco in one arm and had his other one free for a quick reason. (Good thing the cucco was a heavy sleeper.) He reached and he quickly pulled Charmy out from under Malon's arm just in time for him to slip the sleeping cucco in his place.

"Ha. That was too easy." Vector said to himself.

He was almost out the door when…Espio closed the door on the crocodile's tail. Vector yelped so loud that his mouth opened at least a hundred and fifty degrees, revealing his tongue, teeth, and even his uvula.

"YEEEEEEEEEOWWW!!!! OH, MY (bleep) TAIL!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF (bleep)! OH, CAN'T YOU SEE I'VE GOT (bleep) TAIL!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT (bleep) HAPPENED!!!" He cursed as he tried to get his tail free.

Two guys from off-camera rushed to Vector's aid and…(Please stand by.)

Vector clutched his tail as though it would fall off.

"Language, Vector. This is a family fanfic." Espio reminded.

Vector peeked through the window and saw that Malon was still asleep. Even after all that cursing, she still hadn't waken up.

He scratched his head and said, "Man, Malon sure is a heavy sleeper."

Malon shot up and Vector ducked. Fortunately, it was only a sleep reaction and she went to bed. He made his way out of the ranch with Espio, Charmy still under his arm.

The next morning, Wolf and his team were cruising through Hyrule with their captives still in hand. Then, Wolf's eyes (Including his mechanical one) saw three people in the distance.

"GRRR! How many creeps do we have to run into?!" Wolf snarled.

Espio felt a strange presence behind him and looked over his shoulder. Vector didn't see anyone around and he was pretty much stumped.

"What's up, Espio?" Vector asked, eyebrows raised.

Charmy had woken up now and was curious about this too. Just then, Espio's eyes looked behind all three of them.

"And you are…?" Espio asked as he turned around and so did Vector and Charmy.

"You're with Fox and that elf-boy aren't you?!" Wolf asked, popping his knuckles.

Vector raised his arms and turned to Espio with a "Who the heck are THESE idiots?"

Espio grinned and answered, "Those guys Link and Fox told us about, perhaps."

Charmy buzzed into view and asked, "You mean the BAD guys like Concolor?"

Leon also grinned and scoffed.

"I'm going to enjoy atomizing you." He hissed in delight.

Panther smiled and said, "Ah, another moment to impress Krystal. I just can't resist."

Panther placed Krystal and Zelda, who were bound, on the ground and took a fighter stance.

"We know what you're after, you klutzes. Just get outta my face!" Wolf barked.

Vector popped his knuckles and said, "No. Make us!"

Then, the battle was on.

Wolf struck first and planted a solid fist in Vector's snout. It sent the crocodile tumbling backwards and Vector landed on his stomach.

Wolf chuckled and said, "Too easy."

He turned to leave when there was a piercing pain. Vector had snuck up on him when he turned and chomped on Wolf's tail. Wolf growled and kicked at Vector only to miss by a mile. Vector released the tail just in time. Vector got up and planted his own fist into Wolf's gut. It knocked the wind out of the gangster and Vector followed up with another and another. On the fourth try, Wolf grabbed the croc by the wrist. "Uh oh." Was all Vector had time to say before getting kicked in the jaw. He hit the ground rolling, seeing as his main strategy was to keep moving. Vector then saw a heavy boot coming into his face. He hit the ground and Wolf actually pinned him. A gun was pointed right at Vector's nose. A smug grin was on Wolf's face and he was confident that he would succeed in killing this idiot. However, Vector smiled and kicked Wolf where it hurts. Wolf leaned forward, Vector kicked Wolf in the chin this time, Wolf keeled backwards, and Vector leapt into the air to smash onto Wolf. Wolf was knocked unconscious and fell to the floor with a thud, his mechanical eye short-circuited.

Leon took on Espio and took out a knife. He lunged at Espio, who ducked. Leon followed up with a kick, which was also dodged by the lizard ninja. Espio noticed the knife was tipped with some strange purple substance that he took to be poison. Espio did all kinds of kung fu moves and managed to avoid the knife. Leon then caught Espio by surprise and used a sweep kick. Espio flew about five feet into the air and landed on his back. Leon raised the knife, but Espio vanished in a flash of rainbow lights. There was a sharp pain in Leon's back and he fell to one knee. He quickly recovered, but began searching wildly for Espio. He then noticed that the grass bent in certain places and kicked forward. His foot caught someone and Espio turned visible. Leon had kicked him in the chest and he had to attack quickly or the ninja would disappear again. He leapt into the air and began a series of karate kicks, but Espio blocked or dodged each one.

"C'mon, I've blocked better moves than this." Espio taunted.

Leon sniggered and said, "Oh yeah?"

Suddenly, Leon's skin and suit vanished as though someone spilled paint in it. Espio didn't know Leon could do that and he searched wildly for his opponent. Just then, someone punched him in the stomach and punched him on both sides of his face. Espio could hear Leon laugh at his attempts.

"Anything you can do, I can do better." Leon taunted.

Espio stood very still and closed his eyes. There was no noise other than the wind and the scuffle between Vector and Wolf was a distant whisper.

"If I clear my mind, I can react quicker. If I can't see him, I'll have to hear him and let him come to me." Espio thought to himself.

Suddenly, the ninja chameleon put his fist straight up and Leon turned visible again. Leon fell to the ground. Espio had just raised his fist and Leon ended up walking into a punch.

Espio took a ninja stance and said, "Evil must die! Fear my ninja power!"

Vector and Espio got up and wiped sweat from their foreheads. THAT was one heck of a fight they got into.

"Whew! That was hairy. Now for…Hey, weren't there three of these guys? And where are Krystal and Zelda?"

Charmy noticed that Panther was sneaking away with Krystal and Zelda over each shoulder.

"Not on my watch!" Charmy hissed.

He took off at full speed and raised his stinger at the last second. His stinger buried itself into Panther's seat like a needle.

Panther's eyes welled up and he screamed "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWCH!!!"

Charmy's stinger got him on the rear end and he ended up dropping the ladies. He ran in front of a tree and Espio took his chance. He threw six stars at just the right time. They ended up pinning Panther to the tree and he couldn't move. Vector used Charmy's stinger to cut Zelda free and Espio used a knife to free Krystal. The trio of klutzes ended up in tight embraces from both of them.

"Oh, thank you!" Krystal cheered and she kissed Vector on the forehead.

"Umm…I think you may want to try doing that to Fox, not me." Vector said, the blush even available on his scales.

Zelda was still hugging Espio when he thought of an idea.

"Link's at Lon Lon Ranch if you let me go." Espio said, knowing the princess's soft spot.

Zelda released him with an "It's a deal."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Gather 'round the campfire**

Vector and his team had brought back the ladies and they were VERY happy to see Link and Fox again. Krystal even tackled Fox and planted kisses on any spot she could find.

Fox got up and asked, "Did you have to do that in front of EVERYONE?"

Fox looked behind him and saw Sonic grinning and Pikachu and Kirby giggling madly.

Krystal grinned a sly grin and simply answered, "Yes."

Strangely, Zelda looked past Link in her embrace and caught a glance at the Shadow. He was looking at her with wide eyes and a surprised look on his face. Shadow's expression then went back to its stern demeanor and he looked away.

"Why did he look at me like that?" Zelda thought to herself.

Her time of worry didn't last long and she went back to enjoying Link again.

They had built a campfire (Thanks to Mario) in the middle of the corral and were all gathered around it with blankets. Once or twice, Donkey Kong nearly put Kirby on a stick instead of a marshmallow. Kirby defended himself with by rocking DK to sleep…with a rock.

Seeing as he was first to come to Hyrule, Sonic spoke up first.

"Hey, guys. Don't you think we should get to know how we got here and know each other?" He suggested.

Fox liked that idea and said, "Yes, let's. Link, how 'bout you start things off?"

"It's a long story, but okay." Link said as though it was one of his big fans.

Link ended up telling them everything that happened when he left the forest as a boy, helped Hyrule defeat Ganondorf, his journey to Termina, and how he came back here.

"Whoa. You sure had an adventurous time, didn't ya?" Pikachu asked.

Link nodded and said, "Other than that, I've explored every inch of Hyrule."

Sonic shrugged and said, "So have I. It only took me a day or two."

Everyone (Except Shadow) laughed at Sonic's comment as he scratched his head.

It was Sonic's turn. He thought for a while and said, "Well, I remember going for a nice run through a bunch of canyons on my way to meet Shadow." He gestured toward the black hedgehog. "Suddenly, I came across this purple portal and I couldn't stop in time. I ended up in that vortex and I came here. Then, I ran into Link and that's where our little adventure began." Everyone stared in wonder. "Oh yeah…" Sonic stated, "And we ran into Concolor for the first time. I've got a bruise to prove it." He said as he held part of his head.

Next, Mario was up to bat. "I was just walking around with my girlf-…er, I mean…friend, Princess Peach…"

With those words, Zelda took a bit of interest in this.

"You know a princess, too?" She asked, interested.

Mario nodded and said, "Yes. She looks a lot like you. Except, I think your clothing is a little more elaborate and you have pointy ears."

Mario commented while he made a square with his index fingers and thumbs.

"Anyways, we were about halfway home when the portal sucked me up like a tornado and…well, you know." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Fox finally got his chance. "It started something like this. Krystal and I were on a mission in a place called 'Sauria'. We were checking out the jungles when all of a sudden, this HUGE…" He spread his arms far apart on "HUGE". "Redeye came out and attacked us. Krystal headed for cover and forgot her staff, so I was left to fight that thing single-handed. He was about to bite me in half when the portal came and consumed us both. The redeye's dead now and you can see his body somewhere around here."

Link nodded and said, "Ah, THAT explains why he came with you."

Team Chaotix got their turn next. "I was just snoozin' in my comfy house when that portal began to suck up the couch, I tried to get off, but it caught me. Espio and Charmy tried to pull me free, but they ended up taking up a few floorboards."

Espio and Charmy looked to the floor in shame.

Espio then took his turn, "Well, when we got here, we were in a forest. Charmy here got us out of it and we tried asking for directions. Vector tried his luck on some green-haired girl, but accidentally scared her."

Vector blushed and chuckled nervously, but then he said, "Go on, Charmy."

Charmy cleared his throat and said, "Well, while we were in that forest, a portal came up and Vector tried to jump through it in an attempt to get home, but…" Vector made desperate motions with his hands to make Charmy stop. "Krystal came through and landed face-first on Vector."

Vector smacked himself in the face and said, "It wasn't one of the prettiest sights I had ever seen."

The big ape started talking just after Vector finished. "Well, I was working out when I figured out that I wasn't wearing a tie. I had a date with someone named Candy Kong and I was in a bit of a hurry, so I had to dress quickly. I remembered putting on my tie, but I didn't know I had it on backwards and I was in a bit of a bad mood."

Fox interrupted, "A BIT?! You nearly broke Mario in half!"

DK rubbed his neck and said, "OK, I exaggerated. Anyhoo, I was about to ask Cranky Kong when that portal came. Let's just say that someone named Mido is TERRIFIED of gorillas now."

Link's sides nearly split from holding in a laugh when he heard that line.

Pikachu then took advantage. "Well, I live in a place full of creatures called 'Poke'mon. I'm one of HUNDREDS! I was taking a stroll through my favorite part of the woods. I decided to take a bit of fruit from my favorite tree when a portal sucked me up."

Everyone was silent. Pikachu began to sweat and said, "Uhh, hehehe…please continue."

"Well…" Krystal said in thought, "Shortly after Fox disappeared with that monster, I thought he had died. I went back to the rest of Star Fox and I was pretty much an emotional wreck. Just when someone tried to talk me out of it, I decided to go back down to Sauria and look for Fox. After checking the place where the redeye attacked, the portal sucked me in and I ended up meeting them." She gestured toward Vector, Espio, and Charmy, who all blushed. "When I found Fox was still alive, it was like my soul was whole again…"

"Yeah, yeah. We all like poetry." Espio said sarcastically.

(We regret that this scene is too violent for viewing audiences) "Okay, continue…" Espio said weakly. Apparently, Krystal was no stranger to combat.

"It started out like this…" Kirby began, "I was taking a little stroll through the world of Pop Star and I felt a little sleepy. So, I took a teeny-tiny nap. Unfortunately, a guy named King Dedede decided to mold me like clay as a practical joke. When I woke up, I was with Vector, Espio, and Charmy and Vector got a rather violent way of making me identify myself."

Vector's eyes widened and he began to sweat. Everyone glared at him and he said, "So much for working out nicely."

Next was Samus. "I was on a mission on a far-distant planet when someone raked my ship. It was that no-good space dragon, Ridley. I had tracked him down, but when I found him, a portal got me and the mutated lizard."

Everyone flinched and some even began to look around nervously. Link began to wonder why this Ridley wasn't attacking them now.

"Luckily, Ridley won't find us anytime soon. It's not his nature to just go into fights. He's much smarter than he looks." Samus assured them.

Zelda noticed that Shadow hadn't spoken at all. All he did was just look at her.

"Shadow, is something wrong?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Shadow shook his head and said, "Nothing. You just remind me of someone. That's all."

He then continued to look at the moon and took his mind off Zelda.

Miles away, Concolor was far too confused. "I've brought in FIFTEEN different people, but the dimensional gate is only a quarter full!"

He pounded his fist into the wall and nearly broke his knuckles. He didn't really care about pain now, but he still growled in surprise.

He then thought aloud, "The only time the portal spell worked well enough was when those three dolts, Star Wolf, and that hideous iguana, Ridley, came along. WHAT DO I have to…"

His toothy scowl disappeared in thought and then turned into a wicked smile.

"If I'm to succeed, I must get them out of the picture and try plan B."

He snapped his clawed fingers and a strange thing came from the shadows. It spoke in a very hiss-like tone.

"Yes, Lord Concolor?"

Concolor stared at the thing with his big, yellow eyes and commanded, "Nocturnus, find the people ruining my plans and apprehend them."

The thing bowed and said, "It will be done, my lord."

Concolor smiled as his servant strode away with a strange click-clack noise. He knew what to do now. All he had to do was get rid of those troublemakers…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Nightmare venom**

Link woke groggily the next morning. Everyone who wouldn't fit into Malon's house had to camp outside. Link was one of them. Donkey Kong was fast asleep, sucking his thumb. Link had to step carefully not to step on his friends or wake them up. What could he say? He's an early riser. He was about to get Epona and head for Hyrule field when he came across something.

He was taking Epona out when he saw something scarred into the doorway. It was a message, dug deep into the wood.

IF YOU EXPECT TO SEE ZELDA ALIVE AGAIN, MEET ME IN THE CATACOMBS AT SUNDOWN. AND DON'T BE LATE!  
LORD CONCOLOR

Link completely forgot about Epona and scrambled after his friends.

Everyone woke abruptly from Link's desperate, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Vector rubbed his eyes and said in a groggy tone, "Not now, mommy. Just ten more hours…"

Link handled it by smacking Vector across the face many times.

"Alright, alright. I'm up!" Vector said while massaging the spots violently.

It only took Link a few seconds to explain because he simply led them to the message on the door.

"Yeah. It even LOOKS like Concolor's handwriting." Sonic said, surprised.

Fox inspected the whole thing and asked, "Link, you know Hyrule like the back of your hand. Do you know of any catacombs?"

Link nodded and answered, "I believe they're somewhere near the valley."

Fox's eyes widened and he asked, "That place where those savages nearly killed us?!"

Shadow shrugged and said, "I guess so. He knows this place."

Mario scratched his head and asked, "Valley? I don't recall being there."

Samus shook her head and answered, "That's because your mind was jogged."

Seeing as Link got Epona and everyone else had horses, Fox had no choice but to hold on to Sonic. It was faster than anything he had ever ridden. Even a Sharpclaw speeder.

"SONIC! Slow down or you'll break the sound barrier!!" Fox called over the sound of rushing air.

Sonic simply replied, "Too late. I already broke it."

Krystal was just as lucky, she had to hold on to Shadow. Normally, the black hedgehog wouldn't tolerate it one bit, but Zelda's life was in danger and he had no time to fuss.

It took them a few minutes, but they eventually came to a cave that DK could barely squeeze through. They looked everywhere, the cave consisted of many tunnels, each leading a different way.

Fox's sharp wit kicked in and he commanded, "Split up!" They did so.

Link was searching his tunnel with his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark. He could see a little bit, but he couldn't see a threat sneaking up on him. He wish he had Pikachu with him right now, his electricity would make a very nice light right about now. Just then, he heard a stone move and whirled around. It was nothing, but he didn't count on an attack from one place: above. Before he knew it, something landed on top of him and something sharp penetrated his skin. He felt himself growing sleepy with every puncture and soon, he fell to the floor fast asleep. It happened with almost everyone, save one: Mario.

Mario was scouting the place with his hat twisted in his hands.

"F-Fox? L-Link? A-Anyone?" Mario said, very alone and frightened.

He then put his hat back on and produced a fireball from his hand to act as a torch. He saw something move by very quickly and quickly looked down.

"Hehehe...just a spider." Mario said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Just then, he heard someone talk and hid in the shadows. Then he noticed something and quickly put out his fireball.

"I have apprehended the fools as you asked, Lord Concolor." Someone said in a quiet, hiss-like tone.

"Good job, Nocturnus." Said a familiar voice.

It was Concolor. Mario could only see one person in there. He guessed it was magic. He looked to see the person talking to a mirror with Concolor's image in it.

"I hope they like my venom. With it, they'll be no threat to us. Unless they can snore us to death and talk in their sleep until we let them go." Nocturnus said.

Mario could easily make out Concolor's smile as he said, "Good…" Then there was a pause. "Wait. How many did you get?"

The person paused and then answered in a whisper that Mario couldn't hear. Then, Concolor sounded very angry.

"WHAT?! You missed two! Find that idiotic plumber and his electric friend and inject them, you dolt!" Concolor barked.

"Yes, my lord." The thing said.

Mario heard the noise of several skittering legs and hurried away to find Pikachu.

Mario searched and found his little Poke' pal, but there was someone else here. As Mario watched in horror, a thing dropped from the ceiling. It had a man's body, but his head was a HUGE tarantula. The legs were as long as two Marios and he had fangs as long as pencils. The spider-guy landed on top of Pikachu and began to dig its huge fangs into the Poke'mon. The fangs weren't killing him, but Pikachu's movements slowed and eventually stopped. The spider then spat up white stuff and slowly wrapped Pikachu up in it before slowly dragging him away.

"Who the heck is that?" Mario asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Shadow was running with someone holding his hand. He was breathing heavily and a few minutes later, he found out he was in a glass tube. He put his hands on it in fear and tried getting out, it was useless. He saw the all-too-familiar body of Maria.

He called out, "MARIA!"

However, when she turned around, it wasn't Maria's face. It was Zelda's…

Pikachu was on a lone island and was watching two creatures duke it out. One was fishlike, blue, and covered in red markings. The other looked more like a dinosaur. It had red, armor-like hide and sharp claws and teeth. They were none other than Groudon and Kyogre, battling each other like in legend. They then took notice of Pikachu and came for him. The electric rodent wasn't a good swimmer and he had nowhere to run, trapped on a patch of dirt.

Sonic was in ankle-deep water, but then saw that it was beginning to move into one huge shape. As he watched, it formed a huge, serpentine shape. A flash of light, and a giant, lizardlike thing appeared just next to it. A crash of lightning and a metal form of himself began to morph into something like a metal monster. They were none other than Perfect Chaos, Biolizard, and Metal Overlord. As he continued to watch, they moved closer together and actually fused into a hideous being. The worst part was that Sonic had no Chaos Emeralds with him. He was doomed to die a slow and painful death.

Donkey Kong was bound in chains with King K. Rool in front of a computer.

"Well, you're awake. Let's see how you like your little island and your pathetic friends BLOWN INTO A MILLION PIECES!" K. Rool taunted, every word seeming to splatter spit into the ape's face.

DK struggled, but the chains wouldn't even budge. There was nothing he could do. He was going to watch his home get blown into oblivion.

Fox was on Katina and he saw a Landmaster. His best guess of who was in it was Slippy. In fact, he even saw Slippy poke his amphibian head out of the cockpit. He then put it back in with a look of fear on his face. There was a huge Aparoid coming toward him at high speed. Suddenly, the Aparoid unleashed a huge laser and the tank exploded in a blossom of fire.

"NO!!!" Fox shouted.

He tried to run at the tank, but he was going nowhere fast. A second later, Fox saw Falco's shape in an arwing. He was flying away from three ships as fast as he could, but they were gaining fast. Fox then recognized the ships as Wolfens. Suddenly, the lead one (Most likely Wolf) fired a missile. No matter how much Falco tried to move away, the missile followed. The missile connected and Falco's ship was blown into oblivion. The next one, Great Fox, something he has seen as home for a long time. A great head with only hands appeared. Fox could hear a robotic voice talk with surprising emotion.

"DANGER! DANGER! UNABLE TO EVADE!"

The head was none other than Andross. He gathered energy in his hand and fired a huge beam at the ship. All the while laughing evilly. Before Fox knew it, Great Fox exploded. He was on Sauria and saw Krystal running for her life. He soon saw the reason why. There was a HUGE redeye dinosaur chasing after her. It was at least twice the size of the one he accidentally brought to Hyrule. He then tried sprinting at Krystal, even though he knew it was useless. In a single movement, Krystal stopped because a huge foot was on her. Fox shut his eyes and covered his ears, but the sound still came through. An earsplitting scream and a sickening CRUNCH reverberated in his head, even when he tried to block the noise out. Fox had just watched his whole team die before his very eyes.

Krystal was on Sauria and saw that there was a HUGE chariot. Except horses didn't draw it, but giant Redeyes. Riding it was General Scales, but he wasn't his normal, eight-foot height. He was MASSIVE; over fifty feet tall and had a chain of prisoners tied to his chariot. Even the recent friends she made were being whipped by cat-o nine tails-wielding Sharpclaws. Even the land was different. It was devoid of plants and skeletons of all good dinosaurs littered the ground. She collapsed, but Scales took notice and she was caught in a giant, three-fingered hand. She was being drug to that huge pair of jaws lined with foot-long teeth.

Samus was trapped in the body of a little girl and was in a soul escape pod. Except, she could see right through it. It allowed her to view a planet that she knew all too well: Her home. Then, right before her eyes, it grew deep cracks and exploded. The only place she had ever known turned into oblivion and she could no longer hide her tears. Just then, Ridley appeared and he was laughing at Samus. Then, another Ridley appeared and another and still another until there were at least twelve of them. She longed for them to stop, to leave her in peace, even die. However, no dream was as bad as Link's.

Link didn't know where he was, but he quickly realized he was in Hyrule Castle. Zelda was right in front of him, looking the ANGRIEST Link had ever seen. Link didn't even have time to talk when SMACK!!! He was on the floor. Zelda had slapped him across the face.

He propped himself up and asked, "Hey! What was that for?!"

Zelda talked with her back to Link. Her tone was of a cold-blooded dictator rather than a warm, caring princess.

"Get away from me, insect. I don't need you! Besides, I have a new boyfriend named Daren."

When she disappeared, Link collapsed. Then, he felt himself get up. However, he didn't get up on his own will. He didn't want to do this, but his body was moving by itself.

"What am I doing?" Link thought to himself, "Stay down. I need to control myself!"

Link's mind was fighting ferociously, but his body wasn't listening. Not one bit.

He found a guard and said in a cold tone, "Find someone by the name of Daren. Tell me where he is and tell him I'll take care of him AND his family."

The guard strangely nodded and went off. A few minutes later, Link saw the guard coming for him and quickly tell him where Daren and his family lived. Link's body continued to move against his will. He couldn't even move his lips with his will alone. Before he knew it, there was a family of seven in front of him. There were two young men, two girls, a mother, a father, and an infant, which the mother held.

"Welcome, Link. We've been expecting you." The father said in a pleasant tone.

Link had brought a wedge and put it on the door so tight, it wouldn't open. The father went up to him and held out a hand to shake it.

"Excuse me, sir. Let me be the first…" The man said, but Link interrupted him.

"Very well." Link said coldly.

He then took out his sword and put a huge gash across the man's stomach. The man didn't even have time to respond and blood and intestinal fluids dyed the floor an almost-black red.

"You will be the first to DIE." Link finished.

After seeing the father of the family die, everyone tried to escape, but Link was too quick or there were no other exits. The younger girl scrambled across the table like an animal, but Link was too quick and caught her by chopping her back. One of the young men tried to open the door, but Link wedged the block of wood in very deep and stabbed him right in the back. The mother screamed as Link perfected a vertical slice that even cut the infant in two. The older daughter didn't stand a chance. She ended up with a huge puncture that went from her stomach to her ribs. Then, Link figured that the last one was Daren. The man known as Daren was on his knees, his hands clasped together, as though praying to the gods.

He was then reduced to begging. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know Zelda was yours. I just want to be left in peace…"

Link took his sword and said, "How about if I leave you in pieces?" before he stabbed Daren.

The door exploded off its hinges just when Link wrenched his blood-stained sword out. He heard the all-too-familiar scream of Zelda. He turned to see Zelda, absolutely horrified at the five people who now lay dead. Link quickly raised his sword.

"NO!!!" Link thought furiously to himself.

It was no use. Link couldn't control himself even as his body leapt across the room and swung his sword. By the time he did get full control of himself, it was too late. Zelda's head rolled off her shoulders and Link just stood there. His sword fell to the floor and he ended up crying for the first time since he was a little boy. However, he was being forced to relive it again and again until he somehow woke up. For the first time in his life, he was totally helpless.

Mario followed where the spider was going with his electric buddy and he saw the spider in a room where everyone was wrapped in webbing. and strung up three feet above ground. The spider strapped up Pikachu and then turned around to meet Mario. The spider never knew what hit him. Before he knew it, he was on fire and ended up a spider barbecue. Mario had launched a fireball at him.

"Man, I hate tarantulas." was all he could say.

Mario then looked at everyone. He then noticed that Shadow was actually cringing in fear. Mario then took a fireball and severed the web holding Shadow to the ceiling. Mario then shook Shadow awake and for the first time, Mario saw him truly terrified.

When the black hedgehog woke up, he sat bolt upright and screamed, "MARIA!!!"

He was panting with cold sweat running down his face.

"Take it easy, Shadow. It was only a nightmare. I overheard this guy talking to Concolor. They're using something called 'Nightmare venom'. It puts the victim to sleep and makes them relive their worst nightmares, fears, or the most painful moment of their lives. Now, help me with the others."

They did so, and by the time they freed everyone the venom's effect wore off. Vector was in tears and Espio was doing his best to comfort him.

"Take it easy, Vector. It was only a dream." Espio said, trying to calm Vector down.

Vector grabbed Espio by the shoulders and asked, "Calm down? How can I calm down when MY OWN MONEY WAS TRYING TO EAT ME?! CASH REGISTERS WERE TURNING INTO MONSTERS!"

Espio blinked a few times and said, "I should've expected as much."

The minute Krystal woke up, she collapsed into Fox's arms, crying. Her dream was THAT horrible. Kirby explained that his nightmare was that someone mistook him for a marshmallow and tried to eat him. After sorting everything out, they got out of the catacombs.

Everyone was happy to see the light of day as they headed back to the ranch. By the time they got back to the ranch, Zelda was back.

"Zelda? You escaped Concolor?" Link asked in amazement.

Zelda shrugged and said, "Concolor? No, I was out shopping for supplies for your journey."

Link's eyes widened and asked, "Why did I have to fall for it?"

Fox put a hand on the hylian's shoulder and said, "Hey, you really care about her. I don't blame you for trying to rescue her."

Link chuckled nervously and everything was back to normal.

Somewhere far away, Concolor was TRULY disgruntled.

"How could a PLUMBER outsmart my nightmare venom wielder?! The time has come for me to take drastic action."

Concolor then grabbed a huge handful of sparkling powder. Who knew what he'd bring this time?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Clash of the Clones**

"I am not part of this world. I may be a living, breathing thing. But I was never born into this world. Only one person has ever taught me the value of life. But I still doubt it somehow. I am pretty much an artificial Poke'mon. Now, I find a new world and I don't know what to make of it."

It was broad daylight and the Nightmare Venom incident had happened a long time ago.

Pikachu had the sudden urge to ask, "Hey, Mario, how'd you kill that spider thing?"

"Well…" Mario began, "He had me cornered and I had engaged him in hand-to-hand combat…"

Suddenly, Shadow appeared and gave him an evil glare. Mario sighed, knew he was caught, and corrected himself.

"I snuck up on him and torched him."

Pikachu frowned and said, "I should've known."

Link had been laying back and was looking at the clouds. On his right was Sonic, and on his left was Fox. Suddenly, a loud humming noise broke the silence. Link took out the Interdimensional scale and saw it was acting up again.

"Dimension hole alert." Fox said, knowing this device now.

Everyone stopped their relaxation and got prepped to go. DK and Vector rubbed their eyes. They had been sleeping in a hammock DK made himself. Link put his fingers to his mouth and produced a loud whistle. An auburn horse galloped toward him and accidentally trampled Mario in the process. Mario got up and held on to Sonic. It was nothing like riding a Yoshi, but it was close enough.

"Make sure to test if he's good or bad." Fox advised.

"Don't worry, Fox. We will." Link assured.

With a click of his heels, they were off. Strangely, as they passed the tree that Espio pinned Panther on, he was gone. Espio took notice, but he shook it aside.

A portal opened up somewhere close to Hyrule Castle town. A catlike creature started falling out, but then he started to hover in midair and gently righted himself to his feet.

He looked around and asked himself, "Where am I?"

This thing wasn't the prettiest creature. He was over two meters tall with a thick tail that was packed with muscle. He had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. On each finger was something like a ball. His sinister-looking eyes were as purple as amethysts. Going from the back of his head to his shoulders was a kind of tube. His short fur was white everywhere except his tail, which was lavender. He was very muscular and he seemed to stand on tiptoe. Who was this thing?

Suddenly, the thing heard a voice behind him.

"HEY, YOU!"

He turned his head and saw two guards in armor brandishing their spears at him. He wanted to say something, but the guards had already advanced on him with their spears lowered. The creature's eyes then began to glow bright blue as he raised a hand toward them…

Link and his interdimensional friends arrived just in time to see the creature with the guards hovering some eight feet in the air. As he watched, the thing pulled back its arm and made a gesture as though he was pushing something. The guards rocketed backwards and their helmeted heads clanged against solid stone. The creature lowered its arm and its eyes returned to being amethyst purple. The thing then turned its head and saw them on the hilltop. Suddenly, Link heard something.

"Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm."

Link had his eyes on the creature. He guessed it spoke to him, but it never moved its lips.

Fox turned to him and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Link nodded and answered, "I heard it…in my head."

The creature seemed peaceful, but one person didn't know about it.

Suddenly, a streak of yellow struck the thing and it was knocked backwards. As it crashed through the ground, Link saw Shadow standing right where the creature was.

"SHADOW!" Sonic exclaimed.

Unfortunately, Shadow got something blasted into his midsection and was knocked backwards. The thing got up from the dust, hovering above the ground in a blue energy orb. Shadow got up and took a battle stance.

"SHADOW! KNOCK IT OFF!" Samus said angrily.

Shadow didn't hear her and continued. "You're about to pay for killing those guards, you freak."

Before the thing could react, Shadow bombarded him. Fortunately, the energy orb was a shield of some sort and Shadow's attack failed. Energy compensated around Mewtwo and a blast of blue energy shot forward and at Shadow. The energy blasted the black hedgehog in the back and he was knocked down to one knee. However, he simply got back up and vanished in a flash of light. The thing looked wildly around to see what happened, but something bombarded him and he was knocked forward. He turned to see Shadow's body radiating with red energy.

His own began to radiate just when Shadow shouted, "CHAOS BLAST!!!"

An explosion similar to a large powder keg went off and made a small crater right where the stranger was seconds ago. The thing was nowhere to be seen and Shadow smirked.

"Pathetic." He boasted.

"Oh, really?" A voice in his head asked.

Shadow would have turned around, but now he couldn't move a muscle. The catlike thing was holding him still with a form of psychic energy and had teleported to safety.

"Now will you listen to me?" The thing asked telepathically.

Shadow couldn't move and did this against his will.

"The only reason I did that to the guards was because I was trying to protect myself."

Shadow seemed to understand and the red energy wore off. Mewtwo gently put Shadow back on the ground and went over to the others.

At first, Link thought the creature was angry with him, but he later learned that this thing's eyes were always like that.

"So…are you on our side or are you on Concolor's side?" Link asked suspiciously.

This thing looked confused and answered, "I know nothing of this Concolor…"

However, he saw Pikachu with Kirby. The thing's eyes recognized this thing.

"Is that a Pikachu?" It asked, its face as hard as ever.

Pikachu looked very nervous and responded, "Uh-huh."

The thing went over to it, turned to Link and said, "Then I'm on whoever's side he's on."

Link sighed in relief and asked, "Just one question. I didn't get your name. What is it?"

The thing simply answered, "I am like Pikachu. I am a Poke'mon. I am Mewtwo."

Fox went up to Mewtwo and held out a hand for Mewtwo to shake. Mewtwo didn't.

"I'm sorry. My hands aren't made the same way as yours." Mewtwo said, spotting the confused look on Fox's face.

"Sorry. Welcome to the team, Mewtwo. I think you'll come in real handy against Concolor with those powers of yours." Fox said, covering up for the handshake.

"I'm flattered." Mewtwo said, producing a kind of half-smile.

Espio cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Excuse me? When we found Zelda and Krystal, I pinned someone to that tree. Now he's gone." He said, pointing over to the tree.

Fox went over to it and inspected it. He saw many consecutive scars in the tree trunk. At the base of the tree were ninja stars. Espio had a good throw, so who would be strong enough to pull these things out?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: What you didn't see**

This is about someone who came in that you didn't see. This is his story.

The creature appeared just outside Gerudo Fortress along with four or five creatures that were two meters tall. The bigger one was more than two and a half meters and had an iron, dragon-like head complete with teeth. Inside that metal head was a pair of organic, orange eyes with purple skin stretched over the bone. A cloak was over his shoulders and covered most of his iron body. His feet had four talons made of solid titanium like a large eagle. His arms were huge, almost like solid muscle was behind them. On each hand were four fingers and they were armed with sharp claws. He gave a kind of snarl and was beginning to look around when, a catlike person around his height walked up to him.

The thing then spoke. Its voice was metallic, but highly manipulative. Almost like a man's voice through a robot's voice simulator.

"Identify yourself, mortal!"

The cat seemed to smile and answered, "You will call me Lord Concolor and I have a favor to ask of you."

The cyborg dragon thing then turned and said, "I work alone, slime."

Concolor's mouth curved into a smile as he added, "What if I told you Samus was here?"

The thing froze in his tracks and asked, "Samus Aran is here?"

Concolor slowly nodded. This dragon thing paused for a few seconds and then nodded in approval.

The thing then bowed and said, "Ridley the space pirate is at your command, Lord Concolor."

"Fine then," Concolor said in a confident tone. "My first request is that you find three gangsters, Wolf, Leon, and Panther. Take this and smash it in front of them." He added as he held out an emerald-green orb.

Ridley took the sphere in his metal hand and pocketed it in his cloak. Ridley spoke a strange language and his four minions were at his side, each one wielding a strange staff. Another version of alien language and each one held onto the other. Ridley then flung off his cloak, revealing a pair of eleven-foot wings. With a single flap of them, he lifted all four of them off the ground and flew away.

Back in Hyrule Field, Leon and Wolf were struggling to free Panther from Espio's stars.

"Blasted Ninja sure has a good throw!" Leon cursed as he tugged at one.

"I have a suggestion. Why not blast them off?" Wolf asked, his eyebrow cocked in pleasure.

Panther had a look of absolute fear on his face and said, "NO!!! If you do that, you'll fry me!"

Wolf lowered his gun in disdain.

"I wanted to see that from that poor performance you gave us a few nights ago." Wolf said, pocketing his gun and trying to tug the stars loose with results similar to Leon's.

Just then, someone else spoke. "Stand back, fleabag!"

Wolf turned to meet Ridley, but didn't have enough time to speak because Ridley shoved him aside. He grabbed a star in his metal grip and yanked it out like it was nothing. As he worked, each star fell to the ground, crumpled like paper.

In only a matter of seconds, Panther was free and strode over to Ridley.

"Thanks for getting me out of that tree." He thanked.

The pretty boy cat offered to shake hands with him, but one of the bodyguards pressed a button on his staff. Each end sparkled like fireworks and zapped Panther's hand.

Panther recoiled and asked, "Is this how you thank someone?"

Ridley turned and answered, "No. This is."

He then took the sphere and threw it hard on the ground below them. A green portal materialized from the shards and began to suck the three up. They clutched the ground in an attempt to remain on their ground. But it was like trying to hold onto the ground in a tornado. You can't do it. The portal sucked them in and they ended up back in a space colony on the edge of the Lylat System.

Ridley's orange eyes squinted in disgust and he muttered, "I never liked those organic beings anyway."

Concolor then appeared a good distance away from them all as he squinted in thought.

"My plan is falling right into action." He squinted deeper as he said, "Now for the bait."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Decoy**

Everyone was back at Lon Lon Ranch ever since the Mewtwo incident. Zelda was in Malon's room and Malon was chatting with the Chaotix. Ever since they got to know each other, they were true friends.

"Hey, Malon, I've got something for ya'." Malon smiled and asked, "Oh? You do?"

Charmy took off his lucky hat and actually gave it to Malon. She took it and looked up. Charmy looked like he never took off his hat.

"Luckily, Charmy keeps a spare hat under there." Espio said with a shrug.

Mewtwo was with Shadow in the middle of the corral, doing a bit of meditation. Suddenly, Shadow's mind strayed to Zelda, who oh so greatly reminded him of someone he lost.

Mewtwo then asked, through telepathy, "You like Zelda, eh?"

Shadow suddenly opened his eyes and said, in an almost angry tone, "Hey! That was private!"

Mewtwo's eyes opened up and said, "Then, keep your mind clear. If you expect to remain calm, this is appropriate for you. We wouldn't want Chaos Blasts everywhere, now would we?"

Shadow grumbled and took his stance again. Mewtwo had found out that he had a little problem with his temper and decided to teach him in the arts of meditation. It seemed to have some effect, seeing as he lost his temper very infrequently.

Things were going peacefully when all of a sudden, Fox's sharp ears caught something. He reacted just in time to dive at Link and knock him out of the way of something. Something whistled through the air and struck Pikachu. He slumped to the ground and began to snore loudly. As Fox inspected it, he saw it was a kind of dart like an animal tranquilizer. The meditating pair never saw Fox's warning and ended up in a slumber. The darts continued to fly until there were only a few people left: Chaotix, Sonic, Fox, Link, Mario, and Samus.

The darts lasted only a few seconds before a dragon-like creature landed with his four bodyguards. Samus recognized this thing at once.

"Hello, Ridley." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Fox looked at her and asked, "You're kidding, right? He looks nothing like the monster you described."

"That's him alright. They turned him into a cyborg." Samus explained.

Sonic winced. Mario did too. Ridley strode over to them and seemed to inspect them as he spoke.

"Ah, Samus Aran. Long time, no see. And…" He looked at Link. "The legendary Hero of Time. I expected someone of your reputation to be a little…older."

Link smirked. "Ridley? You're shorter than what Samus told me."

If Ridley could show emotion, he would certainly be annoyed. But you could see his orange eyes narrow in hatred.

"You organic beings make me sick!" Ridley shot at Link as he continued to inspect them like a sergeant inspecting his troops.

"Link, do us a favor and please don't upset Ridley. The last time someone did that, he punched his brain out." Samus warned.

"Samus? What are THOSE?" Fox said as he gestured toward the bodyguards.

Samus replied, "Space Pirates. They're his personal ones."

Before she could explain some more, the space pirates activated their electric staffs and began to advance on them.

Link drew his sword and raised his shield just in time to block one from driving its staff into his chest. Link quickly raised his sword, because the other end of the staff was coming up to meet him. He struck with his sword, but the space pirate quickly parried with the middle. It wasn't electrified, but it was more than strong enough to block the blade. These weren't ordinary monsters; Ridley had trained them specifically to combat and kill warriors.

"This is going to be fun." Link thought to himself.

Fox had kept that Gerudo spear he got from the desert and was handling one with equal skill. He jumped from a sweep attack and spun to smack it right in the head. It recoiled slightly, but had regained itself as though it was never hit. It began fighting and cursing in a language Fox didn't understand. For once, Fox was glad that he couldn't understand him.

Sonic and Mario teamed up against a space pirate. Mario would try to draw the attention away while Sonic tried a sneak attack. The space pirate blocked any punch from the plumber or any kick from the hedgehog. Sonic grabbed the staff and the space pirate began to spin it, taking a blue hedgehog with it. Mario ducked to avoid Sonic from smashing into him. Sonic put his foot on the staff and perfected a backflip over Mario. They were at a bit of a disadvantage. But with their teamwork, there was nothing they couldn't do.

The Chaotix got rid of their attacker quite easily. Vector seized its legs to keep it from escaping, Charmy buzzed around to draw away its attention, and Espio finished him off with a few good stars in the back. However, just after he collapsed, they noticed a shady figure sneak into the house.

"Espio?" Vector asked.

Espio turned and said, "C'mon! Someone just went in there. And it wasn't Malon!"

Without further ado, they raced inside. 

It took quite a few minutes, but the Space pirates went down. Link's made the mistake of trying to jump, Link met that by sending his sword in an upper horizontal slash that got his attacker right in the legs. Just when he fell, he drove his sword through its spinal chord. Fox took his out by knocking the spear out of its hands and stabbing it. Mario grabbed Sonic just when he began spinning and tossed him like a softball. Sonic spun through their opponent like a buzz saw through butter and when he came out, he was covered in green goo.

"YUCK! I'm going to need a bath after this!" Sonic complained, trying to wipe the stuff off, but only succeeded in making it grow.

Just then, a bunch of darts pelted at everyone. They hit Fox, Link, Sonic, and Mario. Luckily, Samus' armor protected her and the darts simply bounced off with a small pinging noise. She cocked her gun at Ridley and the iron dragon stopped attacking. He had a dart launcher mounted in his right arm, but now it wasn't much use.

"It's just you and me now, space iguana." Samus challenged, trying to intimidate her opponent.

Ridley ran at Samus and leapt right over her to the bodies of the space pirates.

"You fool! I've been trained in the martial arts by Lord Concolor." Ridley growled.

Ridley folded his wings and spread out his arms. Each one split in two and he ended up with four arms, each one armed with two crablike claws. Each one reached down and grabbed an electric staff. Rotaries in his wrists began to spin them. They were now spinning so fast that the blue sparks seemed to be nothing more than a blue wheel. Samus raised her gun and aimed with great precision, aimed VERY carefully, and fired. A second later, a spear flew out of Ridley's hand and shorted out. Ridley spun them again and began moving them toward the bounty hunter. Samus had to perform every amount of gymnastic abilities to avoid them all. A spear touched her armor and a surge of electricity flowed through her. Her armor was NOT electric proof and she grunted in pain, holding in a yelp. In another swift second, another spear shorted out on contact with Samus' blaster and Ridley was left with two. He reunited his arms into four-fingered hands and continued his assault. They soon met eye-to-eye. Human eyes met alien, sky blue crossed fiery orange, and pure human met android.

"Friends or none. You must realize YOU ARE DOOMED!" Ridley hissed.

Samus' eyebrows scrunched as she said, "Oh, I don't think so."

Just then, she got between each spear and performed a scissor kick. Both spears were knocked out of the cyborg's hands and landed many feet away. Now it was a fair fight, or so Samus thought.

Samus quickly ran over to one of the fallen electric spears and seized it, seeing as the other one shorted out on impact, and smacked Ridley across his iron head with it, causing the space cyborg to fall on his back and land with a crash. Another movement of her arm and she ended up plunging the spear into his chest cavity. She would've kept it in there longer, but a taloned foot came up to meet her. The single kick knocked her backwards and she dropped her weapon. Ridley got to his feet, but his wings sparked. They were broken and now he couldn't fly.

The metal lizard chuckled as he said, "Do you honestly think that I would arm my bodyguards with weapons that would harm me?"

Ridley took his foot and attempted to stomp Samus twice. He missed, because Samus rolled away from each attempt. She then brought a foot up to Ridley's titanium leg. It bent since she hit him in the knee, but another noise was heard other than "CLANG". It was "OUCH!!" She momentarily forgot that Ridley was now part machine. Ridley picked Samus up, backed her into a gate and attempted to punch her. Samus moved to the left and Ridley ended up denting three bars. Samus saw a wedge inside his chest and pulled with all her strength. The chest plate came apart and revealed a large amount of organs; heart, liver, and lungs. Ridley grunted in surprise that Samus had revealed this rather easily and tossed her behind him. He picked up the staff and activated the energy. Samus had to make this count now. She couldn't get up in time and Ridley was approaching fast. Without thinking, she aimed carefully and blasted him in the chest cavity. His organs caught fire and Ridley clutched it in pain. Samus blasted three more times. Ridley's eyes burst into flame and a final explosion sounded like a firework. The organs exploded and so did every other organic part of him.

Samus got up and said, "Take that, ugly." as she saw his empty, iron eye sockets smoke.

She waited for everyone to get up and made sure they were still very well. Just when Link got up, a green portal appeared above Malon's house. Clutching the roof was Vector, Espio, and Charmy and they were holding on for dear life. Just before they were sucked in, Vector had enough time to tell them something.

"GUYS! IT'S CONCOLOR! HE'S GOT ZELDA!!"

Those were his last words before he was sent back to Sonic's world. Link was hit hard and so was Shadow.

Miles away, Concolor had Zelda locked up and chained in a cell. Now all he had to do was wait. Everything was going according to the plan he made from the beginning. He sent his minions on them to test their strengths and weaknesses. Now that he found them out, he could fight them without a sweat.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Clash with the cat: Part one**

Link was VERY angry now. He took out his sword and equipped his shield.

"That's it! Tonight, Concolor dies! I'll make sure of it!" He snarled.

He was about to run off, when Fox stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Link. There are two problems with your plan. One: You don't know where kitty litter is. And two: if you do find him, you'll need a plan." Fox stated, looking Link in the eye.

Link looked Fox in the eye, Fox was only slightly taller than Link excluding the ears, but Link still did that. After a few seconds, Link stopped his advance, but his face was still very stern. He backed away enough steps to stop himself from doing something bad. Fox then got back to telling them his plan.

"Alright, we'll need someone to go off and find Zelda. I think I should go, seeing as I have all the…" Fox began, but then someone spoke.

"You're one of the better fighters around here. Don't go, I'll go instead."

Fox turned and saw Shadow standing up. For a minute, Fox was stunned at this, because Shadow seemed…worried about someone's life. It seemed pretty strange to Sonic as well.

"I'll go find Zelda." Shadow repeated.

Sonic looked at Shadow and said, "Shadow…" but then someone spoke in his mind.

"No, Sonic. Let him go. He has a few things he needs to sort out. He can only do it when he finds Zelda. Do you understand?" Mewtwo said, his eyes as serious as ever.

Fox nodded and asked, "But how will you find her? We don't even know where Concolor is."

Fox then noticed Krystal had her eyes closed. When this happened, Krystal normally had something on her mind.

"Krystal?" Fox asked, scratching his head.

Krystal opened her eyes and said, "I'm sensing faint thought patterns." She looked to Shadow and added, "I'll show you where they are. Just follow my lead. By the way, take this."

She handed Shadow a small device. It was a small sphere with a glowing red center.

"When you find her, activate it and we'll be able to find her." She explained as Shadow inspected it.

Shadow nodded in approval and vanished in a flash and said, "Chaos control."

Shadow appeared outside the ranch and a small image appeared in his mind. This was Krystal's work alright and he followed it wherever it led him. By the time he got very close, he found himself near a pit. Without further hesitation, he dropped down the hole. He fell for a minute or two and then his feet landed on ground. He saw a huge fortress taller than Hyrule Castle. It was as black as ebony and every rooftop was a huge spire that looked more like a spine.

Shadow looked around and thought, "Reminds me of Black Doom's place. This is going to be tougher than I thought."

He sped off through the fortress faster than any guard could see. He then heard the noise of rattling chains and followed where the noise came from.

He arrived in a cell complete with iron bars and Zelda was chained to the wall in the corner. In another flash of light, he appeared behind the bars. He saw Zelda had her back to him and shook her.

"Wha…?" She asked in surprise as she rolled over.

Shadow made a quick check to make sure they were alone before asking, "Are you alright?"

Zelda simply nodded and Shadow said, "Now I know where you are…"

He pressed a button on the small device and it began to beep quietly, but not enough for someone to hear. Zelda then asked Shadow something she had been longing to have answered.

"Shadow, what happened in your past? You've done nothing but stare at me since you saw me. You have something to tell me. I know you do."

Shadow's eyes widened, but he remained silent.

He turned away, but Zelda begged, "I must know."

Shadow looked at Zelda and finally knew she had his trust. He sighed and began.

"I am not a true life form. I was created by science. I lived most of my life in a place called ARK and while I stayed on there, I met a girl named Maria. We grew up together and we became very close to each other." Shadow closed his eyes and continued in a very quiet tone. "Then, one day, everything changed. A group of men came on ARK and began terrorizing it. Maria decided to let me live so she deposited me to my home planet. However, I heard her die…someone killed her."

Zelda was almost on the verge of tears. This story was terrible.

"Now, every time I look at you, I'm reminded of her. She seems to live in you."

Zelda had never heard of anyone who went through so much pain.

"I never knew you went through that. I now feel sorry for you."

She then did something Shadow didn't expect. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Shadow froze for a minute, but then returned the embrace. Then, for the first time in his life, he shed a single tear.

"Thank you, Zelda." He whispered.

"Oh, how touching." Someone snarled. Shadow recognized that voice.

Shadow released Zelda and met Concolor face-to-face for the second time. The cougar-like man standing in the cell, his scowl so wide it almost fell off his face.

"You've seen too much already, traitor." Concolor growled.

Shadow scowled and said, "I thought I told you. I NEVER WORKED FOR YOU!"

Concolor sneered and said, "Does it matter? Begone!"

Concolor raised a sphere in his hand and a green portal opened up. Shadow grabbed the bars of the cell, but the portal was sucking him in like a tornado. He couldn't hold on much longer and he had one final thing to tell Zelda.

Just when he lost his grip, he shouted, "I LOVE YOU, ZELDA!"

He disappeared in the portal and Concolor laughed.

"One down." was all he said. Little did he know that Shadow left his tracker behind.

Everyone else got Shadow's signal, and the plan was to be put into action. Fox turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, take the others to the redeye carcass and touch it with this. Do it only if Concolor comes out of hiding and is in plain sight." He said as he handed Sonic a strange, rabbit-like creature.

Fox turned to Link and Krystal and said, "You two are coming with me."

Link took out his sword and Krystal took out her staff. They then moved off after Shadow's signal.

Sonic and the others found the redeye. It was almost a pile of bones now, but he wasn't sure what this thing would do.

"Alright, roll call!" Sonic commanded. "Pikachu: Check, Kirby: Check, Mewtwo: Check, Samus: Check, Donkey Kong…" Sonic looked for the big ape. "Donkey Kong?" DK was gone.

They arrived at Concolor's fortress and got into Zelda's cell in five minutes tops. Link saw that Zelda had a look of absolute fear on her face. The trio turned around and saw the catlike person with his eyes shut tight. He then opened them to see his pupils nothing more than slits. He hunched over and ripped his shirt off as his muscle mass began to increase until he was almost as bulky as Ganondorf. His feet turned into paws, each one studded with claws. His pointed nails turned into razor-sharp, 3-inch claws. His head became more catlike and his fangs elongated. He also grew a cougar's tail and fur. He gave a loud roar and began to slowly move toward the three.

"Whoa! That is one FREAKY mutation!" Fox said in disgust.

"You see, before you, my TRUE form with the power of the full moon." Concolor said.

Concolor's voice was now far deeper and had a very beastly tone in it. It sounded nothing like the tone he used before, which only sounded crafty.

"That explains why he only attacked at night." Link said to himself.

Suddenly, without warning, Link charged with his sword drawn. Concolor simply spun around and backhanded him. The blow sent Link to the other side of the room. Concolor was obviously much stronger in this form. Krystal had just lowered her staff and fired red energy blasts at the cat. He dodged each one and crossed the room in just a second. His claws raked Krystal's back and she cried out. He then performed a sweep kick and tripped her, but when he turned around, Fox thrust the Gerudo spear at him and it impaled the half-cougar right in the stomach. The cougar grunted in surprise, and for one precious second, Fox thought he had the cat for good. Concolor scowled in pain as he seized the spear in his hands and yanked the spear out of Fox's hand. The cat jumped at the wall and sprung off it with the same ease. He then tackled Fox, grabbed his head in one hand and his shoulder in the other. He opened his mouth and Krystal realized what was going to happen.

"FOX! NO!!!" She screamed.

Too late. Concolor dug his sharp teeth into Fox's neck and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Fox's hand twitched violently for a few seconds and then fell limp.

Concolor licked blood off his lips and said, "Next."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Clash with the cat: Part two**

Krystal saw the whole thing and was soon on the ground, bawling her lungs out. If Link had the strength, he would have lunged at Concolor.

Concolor strode over to them and said, "I am in the mood for Hylian and Fox meat. It's feeding time!"

He was about to pounce like a hungry tiger when all of a sudden the wall behind him smashed into pebbles. There was an enormous ape with a tie and a BAD ATTITUDE. Concolor glanced at the ape just when DK spoke in almost a growl.

"No, kitty. It's DK time!" DK shouted.

He then pulled back his fist and pounded it into Concolor's face before the cat had any time to react. Concolor went flying backwards and smashed into the wall with a THUD.

DK took a deep breath and said, "MAN! I've been waiting to do that."

He then strode over to Zelda's prison and gripped two iron bars. With his mighty muscles, he began to slowly bend them open until they were wide enough for two men to fit through. He then went into the prison and broke Zelda's chains off the wall.

"You alright, princess?" Zelda nodded.

DK then looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Shadow?"

Zelda looked down and said, "He was sent back to his world; Concolor made sure of it. He also…killed Fox."

DK winced and looked at Fox. Sure enough, he was dead, but one person thought she knew the way to bring him back. Krystal was right beside him with a strange creature in her hand. It was another one of the creatures that Fox gave Sonic; the exact same rabbit-like body and the same number of ears. She touched it Fox's body and it seemed to absorb it. The wounds healed and the neck vertebrae shifted back into place, but he didn't wake up.

"Fox! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!!! I LOVE YOU!" She wept as she buried her face into his chest.

Suddenly, she noticed something fishy. Fox was still breathing and his heart was beating. Just when she figured it out, Fox spoke.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Fox was playing possum and was obviously planning this. He put a hand on the back of his neck and said, "OW! That bite to the neck hurts even if you come back from the dead."

They were about to celebrate when Zelda pointed behind DK.

"DK! LOOK OUT!" She cried.

DK whirled around and planted another fist into Concolor. He then grabbed Zelda and tucked her under one arm. He used his free one to knuckle-walk (More like run) for the window. He crashed through it with Zelda still in his arm. As he fell through the air, he quickly grabbed a chain and swung on it like Tarzan. He was closely followed by the cat, using his claws to latch onto stone and other surfaces. As DK reached the end of his swing, he released it and found the way up the hole. He scrambled out and Concolor chased after him like a lion after a wildebeest. DK sprinted and leapt at the gate to the castle town, grabbed ahold, and clambered up it like a squirrel. Concolor was digging his claws into the stone as he followed the gorilla and screeching like a banshee as well as cursing something about his fangs and DK's body organs. DK reached the top of the bridge and leapt onto the roof of a house. When Concolor nearly landed on him, he leapt onto the roof of another. On and on they went, until they reached Hyrule Castle. It was either move or die now.

DK saw the castle, took a deep breath, and leapt up to it. He grabbed ahold of the nearest thing he could grab and heaved himself up.

Sonic and friends took notice of this and Sonic pointed as he asked, "Is that King Kong?"

Sure enough, there was Donkey Kong, hauling himself up the castle just like the big ape ascending the Empire State Building. The way he was climbing up with Zelda tucked under his arm made him look even more like his fifty-foot cousin.

Concolor was spitting with rage and his claws latched onto the stone surface. DK had to push his strength, he had never climbed this high for a while. He had climbed up to the highest point and got to a window. He broke it open with his massive fist and put Zelda inside.

"Stay here." He said.

However, something blasted him in the back and when it was finished, his grip loosened and he slowly slipped. Concolor had shot a spell at him. Although it wasn't a dimension gate one, it still hurt the big primate. Concolor laughed as DK fell and tried climbing up again. However, he felt a searing pain and looked down to see that DK had grabbed his tail. The extra weight pulled him down and they were both going to fall. Concolor's claws scarred the stone wall and the stone he was holding onto began to crack. Concolor's legs kicked madly while DK started to pull harder as though Concolor's tail was a grappling hook he was trying to climb. Then, the rock Concolor was holding onto broke and the two were sent plummeting through the air. The two were fighting as they fell. DK punched with his gorilla muscle while Concolor slashed viciously with his claws. DK punched so hard, he dislocated Concolor's jaw, but the cat kept on coming. Then, when DK punched Concolor again, the crafty feline pulled out the gate spell orb and blasted DK in the chest with it. In a flash of light, the ape was gone. Concolor didn't have time to right himself and ended up landing on a jagged rock that broke his spinal chord. Concolor landed and lay still for a while, but then he got up again. He took his jaws in his hands and shifted it back into place as well as his neck. Now who would stop him? All he had to do was find Zelda and revive Ganon. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was, though.

The answer to his question came when he almost started climbing. A great blast of electricity shot him right in the back and he screeched in pain. He turned to see Pikachu, standing with his cheeks sparking. The electric mouse then dove for him, but Concolor was too quick for him. He raised the orb and Pikachu ended up walking right into it. Samus and Kirby arrived a few seconds later and tried their luck, but Concolor proved too quick again. He got them as well and they were sent back to their proper dimensions. He was confident they didn't stand a chance, but then he heard thundering footsteps.

"Oh no." He mumbled to himself.

The Bafomdad Fox gave to the others obviously worked on the redeye. However, something was different. Its eyes weren't red, but were glowing blue and as Concolor looked behind it, he saw Mewtwo with his hands to his head. He had the redeye under some form of mind control. Concolor sneered as he raised the orb, but then red energy shot from out of nowhere and the orb fell onto the ground. Concolor was about to pick it up when a blue blur snatched it from his grasp. He turned to see Fox, Link, Krystal, and Sonic. The blue hedgehog had the orb in his right hand.

"Why you INSOLENT, LITTLE…"

Concolor was about to finish his sentence when something hit him in the back. Mario flipped over him and bombarded him with a fireball. However, the skin seemed to heal over like the burn happened in reverse. Now Concolor was mad and was about to spring on them when something caught him in midair.

The redeye had Concolor's midsection in its jaws and began to shake him around like a rag doll. Concolor screamed as the mighty dinosaur dug its 6-inch teeth into him. Then, with a CRUNCH, Concolor's body was bitten right in two. Both halves fell to the floor and the redeye swallowed the meat he got from the bite. Link grinned; they had won.

Sonic pointed the orb at the redeye and the beam struck it. The t-rex was returned to its natural habitat and all was said and done. Or so they thought…

"Well done, everyone." Link complimented.

Fox and Krystal smiled and Sonic gave his cocky grin. Mario on the other hand pointed behind them with a look of astonishment on his face. When they turned around, they were utterly horrified at what they saw. Concolor's upper body was using its arms like legs and the lower body was moving by itself. Without warning, Concolor's upper body lunged at Link, who pulled out his shield and knocked him away. Concolor then swore a threat that involved his claws and a number of Link's body cavities. The legs were beginning a series of martial arts moves on Fox like Jackie Chan with surprising accuracy, and it didn't even have eyes.

"MAN! Every time you kill off this guy, he comes back for more!" Fox said in a VERY frustrated tone as he continued fighting off the legs.

Link took his sword and put it through Concolor's heart, but nothing happened. He just continued to lunge and curse. Then it hit Link like a falling brick.

"Wait. If he's still alive after that redeye did THAT. Maybe he's undead!" Link thought.

"Fox, I'm gonna need a Bafomdad!" Link called while fighting off the upper body.

Fox didn't know why Link needed a Bafomdad, but he did what he was told anyway. He took the rabbit-like creature and performed an underhand toss. Link caught it with his shield arm and plunged it into Concolor, causing the Bafomdad to be absorbed into Concolor's body. Concolor suddenly had difficulty breathing, he was losing blood FAST, and he felt the life leaving him. After trying to get Link countless times, he gave up and fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. They certainly won THIS time. Finally, it was all over.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The end?**

Link, Fox, Mario, Sonic, Krystal, Mewtwo, and Zelda were gathered around the dead cat's body, which was reduced to bones.

Fox turned to Link and said, "This is it, Link. It's time to say goodbye."

Link hung his head. He couldn't avoid the truth, but he had been with these people for so long that they had become part of him. Sonic then spoke up.

"Hey, just because we're in different dimensions doesn't mean our friendship is severed." The blue hedgehog pointed out.

Mario nodded in approval and said, "The hedgehog's right. Friends?"

He then held out a hand in a friendly manner. Link smiled and shook Mario's hand. He turned to Mewtwo and for the first time, he saw Mewtwo smile.

"I'll never forget you, Link. Don't forget me." Mewtwo said in a very wise tone that didn't suit his looks.

Link said, "Don't worry, Mewtwo, I won't."

Link pointed the sphere forward and the green portal opened up. There was no suction, so there was only one way to get in.

Mario stepped up to it and gave him the "V" sign.

"It's-a me! Mario!" He said in his cheery, Italian accent right before he left.

Fox and Krystal waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, girlfriend." The female fox said.

"See ya later, Link." Fox called.

Krystal waved goodbye as she and Fox disappeared. Mewtwo went in without a word before he could change his mind.

When Sonic stepped up, he paused and said, "Don't worry, Link. Your secret's safe with me."

Sonic grinned and gave the thumbs' up. Link smiled and waved goodbye before Sonic vanished into the portal.

A few hours after Fox and Krystal got back, Fox immediately told Slippy to work on something.

"What's it for, Fox?" His mechanic friend asked.

Fox simply answered, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Sonic reappeared with Shadow waiting for him. He saw Sonic land in front of him and he was a little worried.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic nodded.

Shadow then looked at him and asked, "What about Zelda and Concolor?"

Sonic smiled and said, "Zelda's fine. And the cat…NOT so fine."

Shadow smirked and said, "That's something to be happy for."

Back in Hyrule, Link was already missing his friends. It seemed only yesterday when this whole journey began and now it had ended. It proved somewhat bittersweet. But something in his mind said that he'd see them again someday.

Just then, a portal opened up and two creatures came out. One was yellow, square, and porous. The other was tubby, pink, and star-shaped. They looked around and finally the yellow one spoke.

"Patrick?" The yellow one said.

The pink one asked, "Yeah, Spongebob?"

The yellow one turned to the star-shaped and then said, "I don't think we're in Bikini bottom anymore."

Zelda rolled her eyes and said, "Here we go again."

Link, on the other hand, smacked himself in the forehead with a great big, "OH NO!"


End file.
